


Under His Eye

by Beelzeneth



Category: British Actor RPF, The Handmaid's Tale (TV), The Handmaids Tale AU
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Class Differences, Corporal Punishment, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzeneth/pseuds/Beelzeneth
Summary: Gilead is growing, maturing into it's own powerful nation dominating in every aspect. But the commanders need someone to keep them inline as their new found power begins to blind them. Apostles, the most elite and skilled once an angel, guardian of the faith, now judge, jury and executioners. A commanders worst nightmare.  Henry finds himself on top a commander a husband and the most feared apostle in Gilead ruleing his districts with an iron fist. Bringing districts inline one at a time but in reality he hates Gilead and its elite just as much as the women do. He is just trying to survive like everyone else...And hang a few commanders while he's at it giving a few women the justice they deserve.You are trapped, an english refugee who took a holiday at the wrong time, the war is over but for you things are just beginning somehow you've found yourself rescured trained and head over heals in love married to an apostle- Commander Cavill. Suddenly thrust in to the middle of a deadly political game you don't understand. You just wanted to go home, but now? You want to help, you want to bring Gilead down from within, Henry says he can do it but your not so sure.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

You and Henry move in to your new district and Henry wastes no time in putting his foot down these commanders need to know who the new boss is around here!

You sighed looking out the window as your driver-Jai moved the large black car through the streets two black moving trucks and another three cars holding a Martha- Molly and your handpicked guard for the household Chris then just a few of Henry’s loyal soldiers who would help oversee the district followed drawing the attention of the locals. Handmaids ,Martha’s ,Aunts, wives and guards alike they all looked. All wanted to see the newcomers. They couldn’t the windows were blacked out, for your privacy Henry had said but It wasn’t, he liked getting the first look not them. It was rare someone moved home in Gilead. If they did it was because they either got in trouble…Or they got a promotion.

Not you, not your husband. Henry was a commander, a son of Jacob but he was more then that he was what they now called an apostle. An elite commander who had proved to be the best of the best on and off the field, he had been an angel- one of Gilead’s best soldiers and was pulled from the front lines after yielding incredible results, not that he really believed all of this shit! God no he did what everyone did in the god forsaken place. He survived. In doing so he worked his way up into the top ranks there wasn’t many above him in Gilead now. He was used to bring order in to unruly areas, unruly commanders. And he wasn’t idle no he spared who he could ,saved who he could usually women…He spared you saved you from a fate worse then death.

You looked from left to right down the road and Henry moved a large hand to yours on the seat between you. He gripped it lightly smoothing his thumb in circles across your skin. You sighed again at him. Curling your slim fingers around his weakly, you hadn’t wanted to move not again you wanted a home to settle and just live.

“Love…Stop worrying everything with be fine, I’m sure you will make friends here…We will be here for years this time not months” you looked over to him and rolled your eyes at him making his lips twitch in a grin revealing his immaculate teeth.

“Friends you mean the lesser wives? Who have probably never seen a Royal blue? And will want to scratch my eyes out at the sight of me?” He laughed a deep baritone sound at your little jab. Yes it was true being a royal blue wife was rare and the regular Teals didn’t like it. A fertile wife of an apostle? Yes there was only four of you in Gilead. You were called Royal blues allowed to wear darker and brighter blues then your teal counterparts, darker to show your higher ranking and brighter to show off your fertility…Red was taken.

Henry turned to you taking you in he knew how you felt about the move. You didn’t want to leave again but it was necessary this district had it all! And the powers at be had enough for so many sons of Jacob this district was in all honesty taking the piss. Suicides? Bombs? Handmaids going insane?, wives reading? Sex out side of the ceremony? To many infringements in such a short time Henry was here to cleanup house and he started with the top. These commanders had no idea that he was coming this was his turf now and he was going to ‘tear shit up’ as they used to say. He smiled leaning over to his staring little wife kissing her cheek making her blush and go shy. He pulled back and spoke.

“Well if they were ever stupid enough to do such a thing you know I’d handle it y/n” you cast him a shy glance and smiled at him you’d be the first to admit you were lucky to have your husband. He was a fine man even with that fuzzy face, the kingstach hid a perfect jawline and dimpled chin strong and defined. His bright blue eyes that were always playful and warm when he gazed at you, yet cold and biting frightening to others. He had his curls looser today one or two skimming his forehead. You couldn’t help staring at him…You did at least once a day still in awe of the man. He was masculine strong in every sense of the word he had not dropped his training since being and Angel of the faith he kept it up going for a run and works outs each day. The training he had kept him wide and built more so then the eye’s and guards he was just…An incredible male to behold.

“My little wife you wouldn’t be over come with sinful thoughts now would you?~” you giggled looking away blushing as he teased you bringing your hand to his mouth kissing your palm.

“Sinful husband? No I am merely appreciating the good lords handcraft. You are an angel~” Henry scoffed at your teasing and moved his hand tickling your side making you squirm and giggle batting away at him.

“Come here you~” you squeaked as he pulled you over to his lap still tickling you before moving in to kiss your lips fully. This is what you loved to the world he was a big scary Apostle but to you? He was your big teddy bear how you had found the love of your life in this wretched place you didn’t know but you were thankful for it! You were treated as an equal in the comfort of your own home, sure you followed the laws. Well you did follow most; you didn’t read ect but he was adamant that ha healthy sex life determined a healthy marriage and since you had proved fruitful you had no real setbacks now, which was a god send. Henry as it turns out was a randy boy~

Your car rolled to a stop in front of a huge house a gated courtyard it was the largest on the street. It looked light and airy like one of those house posh people had on reality tv…Then again you supposed you were posh people now? You looked seeing a few wives come out into their gardens deciding now was the perfect time to inspect there precious flowers whilst stealing glances to the convoy.

“I’m afraid I have to get to work right away…Introduce myself to the local government…I hope you like the house I had it cleaned already and it is mostly furnished hand picked by me of course~” you laughed at him as he wriggled his brow.

“Mix and match then my love? Tell me will anything match of do I have to go shopping again?” Henry frowned at you playfully and swooped in for another kiss deepening it cupping your face molding your lips together in an obscene twist of tongues drinking one another in. You moaned softly as he moved crouching over you getting far to invested not that either of you cared Jai didn’t he just sat there looking back rolling his eyes at the two of you hand on head. You grunted when he finally pulled away he had a shit eating grin as you whined embarrassingly and pouted at his teasing.

“You are lucky we are in the car my love~” you moved up closer breath ghosting his lips taunting him and raised a brow. He hummed a quiet chuckle at you as you kneeled up beside him to be level with his eyes twinkling in amusement.

“Luck is that what they call it now Mr Cavill?” He laughed wrapping you up in his arms moving to tuck his face into your neck groaning as he took a breath your scent was of the clean rosemary infused soap you’d began using. He loved the fresh scent just as your fingers began to wander he pulled back with a soft grunt.

“Oh come now love your audience awaits we can’t get away with having sex in the car…Jai wouldn’t appreciate it~” Jai scoffed laughing from the front.

“Don’t mind me Henry! Closest thing to action I’m fucking getting, by all means plunder away little hanky panky don’t do me no harm ~” you rolled your eyes at his sarcastic reply you kicked his seat making him groan with a laugh you crossed your arms at the two chuckling men. They were close made brothers on the front line Henry had pulled him out as soon as he could he was a very loyal man and you cloth called him family.

“Well you’ll be pleased to know there is a jezebells here…Just don’t fuck around be mindfull-” Henry began to warn Jai waved him off.

“Henry fuck man! Consent is consent shit I don’t need that lecture besides I will walk in there and have them biting at the bit to see my goods…They will be climbing the walls to let me in theirs they’d be-”

“Alright Jai you have a penis well done!” Henry smiled as you cut off the sordid ramblings of a horn dog. He relaxed he knew that Jai would never force himself on a woman its why he hired Jai and Chris like minded men who protected women when they could.

Jai got out placing sunglasses on and moved to the door to let you out. The neighbors held there breath a you were helped out of the car. The bright blue of your dress was the first thing they noticed. You cringed a little at the titters and hisses of the women around the street, you knew what was going on they were asking each other why you were decorated in such a bright color. A lot of women didn’t realize even wives had ranks well not out here anyway and as far a ranks got they didn’t get higher then you hence why there is only four of you even apostles had to use handmaids. You tucked your hands in front of you demurely just as you’d been taught and turned to the car smiling.

“Go in grace husband I eagerly await your return~” you finished with a wink that made him roll his eyes and shake his head at you. It always gave him a chuckle watching as you fell into the Gileadian wife so easily. You stepped away smirking as Jai closed the door and entered the car pulling away fro the curb. You watched for a few seconds then subtly scanned the street that now had quite a few people outside. It seemed everyone wanted a look at the newcomers. You twisted on your heel your long flowy dress swinging delicately the blue satin almost shimmered making you stand out especially against the dreary back drop of the autumn street. You took a deep breath and stepped to the house making your way to the gate which the other guards had opened and was already carrying things into the house. Molly came and stood next to you as you looked up at the house.

“They are staring” she said casually making you sigh closing your eyes feeling the envious and curious stares of your new found neighbors none approached you. Either to shy or frightened no one would come near you yet it wasn’t done. Women do not make friends with other women…Well not the elite anyway, teals were bitter they all had a belief that they would not be held to the same laws as the others and were very put out when they realized just what they had to give up. You held no sympathy for them, they helped create this world they made there bed they can lay in it!

“Yes they always stare…Anyone I should be wary of?” She hummed nodding and moved alongside you tipping her head subtly to motion to the street as you made your way across the court yard to the house. Taking slow steps being sure to let the local have a good look, get there fill so they can gossip to one another because really gossip is all women had now.

“Well not much in the way of neighbors…Only two you need be concerned about…Mrs Putnum across the road, nosy old bat just had a baby- well handmaid, her husband lost an arm fornication with said handmaid …Blowjob literally cost him arm haha..Well half an arm at any rate I just hoped she swallowed at least.” You smirked Molly was another of your family though to the word you were the perfect household ruled by a strong patriarchal commander and his iron fist.

The truth was you were all a family you ignored each others slip ups and were free to do as you pleased within reason. You played your silly Gileadian roles, Martha, Wife, Husband and so on but you did not think you were better then anyone none of you really believed in Gilead or its ideals but abided by them on the face of it. Molly moved to look at you letting you enter the house first and continued talking quietly.

“But seriously Commander Warren Mrs Putnum's husband will probably try to kiss ass with Henry terrified of getting another reprimand…He will be a good tool for him…Watch out for her though because she is stuffed up the local matriarchs ass…One Serena joy Waterford…Up until recently she thought her husband ruled the roost…Snippy she is a shell of the woman she once was reduced to a angry frustrated baby obsessed house wife…She has a baby on the way…Again a handmaid” you nodded as you entered the home it was dripping in marble light and airy just as you’d thought it would be you smiled and turned to Molly.

“Lets get begin shall we?” She smirked nodding ready to 'set up shop’ as it were you left her to the kitchen and moved through the house alone eyeing the rooms appraising them. Henry had listened this time in selecting your home the rooms were classy and airy nothing really needed to be changed whites and accents of black and gold ran through the house some rooms had pale blues and pinks. It was nice elegant and free you liked it much better then your decadent yet dark home in the capital. You nodded and took a seat On a dark grey velvet love seat in front of a large open fireplace in the small den needing to take the weight off your feet for a few minuets the house was very large and it had taken you a good half an hour to really get your bearings. This would do, you could make this home.

Henry strode into his new workplace dreary old government office posh and smelt of old git, Jai smirked walking beside him he loved this! Henry knew he did its why he brought him Jai liked front row seats to these things. Both men argued over who got to come sadly one of them had to stay and guard you Chris was taking a back seat.

Henry nodded to Jai and they both slipped into the 'court room’ that in his opinion looked like they had read a bit to much harry potter. Henry stayed in the shadows watching them bicker they had the typical uppity cunts thinking they owned the place, the sniveling cowards who simpered choosing to be neutral in every debate and decision. Then the few who honest to god believed in Gilead regime…There were three one was about to get a very abrupt wake up call. He was going for particecution today under Henry’s orders he scoffed watching as all the men panicked among themselves a few he knew by name.

Warren little weasel of a man already had the fear of god…or more correctly Gilead put into him, Lawrence who had made an unusual appearance he was the only one who knew of Henry’s arrival and a close friend…Well close enough that neither ratted each other out. Then there was Cush, well what can we say the man is another weasel used Gilead to gain wealth and fame…Very close to the Waterford’s even before the war and then the other one he recognized one of the main reasons he was here. Waterford an original son of Jacob but all bark and no bite…Henry couldn’t tell if Fred Waterford actually believed in Gilead or if he just wanted a title without the leg work but yes. Waterford was the one to watch one of Gilead’s poster boys that was now pretty much obsolete now that the regime was up and running.Much like his and wife Selena pretty little thing, the perfect image of the perfect woman useful spreading the ideals but now fucking useless waiting around for her prize; A baby.

Henry smirked crossing his arms nodding to an older male a seat away from Waterford. Commander Feaver he was fighting with the Eyes and guards that were taking him to his very own cell ready for his salvation. Death by handmaid particecution. Hanged by the ones he had wronged and raped. A fitting end.

“You can’t be serious! Who? Who ordered this?!” The desperate man twisted screaming out for anyone to help him explain to him what was happening. But no one knew. Henry did. They didn’t. The smiled creeping across Henry’s face was wicked and sinister. He watched as others began getting nervous.

“The orders from Commander Cavill Apostle of Gilead’s righteous ruling government” The room went silent as Henry’s name was mentioned, it seems his reputation proceeds him. The commanders looked panicked to one another Waterford was the first to speak.

“What?! From the capital?! He’s here why wasn’t we told of his arrival?!” Henry smiled tucking his hands into the pockets of his woolen coat and placed a foot on the wall behind him as they now spoke quickly and panicked among themselves.

“And what is he doing poking here-” Finally when a few of the Commanders stood trying to speak hurriedly wanting to be out Of the building before Henry arrived and that was his cue.

“Because as of now I am the one calling the shots in this district…” he spoke loud and clear there was a deafening silence no one moved or breathed. Jai followed casually behind zig zagging across the floor.the only sound was the clicking of his shoes on the polished wood floor as he slowly made his way down to the 'podium’ he rested the heels of his palms on the wood leaning forward with a predatory grin

“Gentlemen you have all failed to maintain order! And as a result of your failings you are now all under my jurisdiction”

“you?! They called you in?”

“Yes I am an Apostle, a messenger here to teach and enforce his word upon all those in this rebellious district… I have a perfect track record of cleaning up the unruly districts…The capital decided to call in the Cavillry as it were~” he chuckled at his own play on words scanning the men now shaking in their boots looking to one another they were used to being the fish fish and now they all looked like fucking tadpoles! Henry took another breath moving around the podium shoving his hands back into his pockets.

“I like any good leader start with the top…For those of you not aware of what that means well it is simple you are all in my district..As of now I’m running the show and in my districts we as commanders lead by example or you don’t lead at all…bare in mind gentlemen the colonies are always looking for strong laborers and failing that the wall here is very bare~!” Now that caused a few shocked faces he smirked up at the old toffee nosed pricks and made a slow sweep immediately picking out those who looked a little too panicked he would have them looked into. Fred stood up trying to placate Henry with a man to man type of reasoning.

“But surely Mr Cavill there should be consetions for us…Diplomatic immunity so to speak” he finished with a laugh he was confident. He shouldn’t be. Henry tipped his head back and made a huh. He turned looking to Jai.

“Waterford?” He saw the man flinch in his seat, Waterford did not like being known by name by this Apostle. Jai nodded to him with a sly smile fuck he loved being able to watch Henry shit shaft these cunts. Henry nodded humming then pointed a finger at the nervous man sitting on his little 'throne’

“Well commander Waterford I’m not sure what kind of Gileadian circus your running here but I’m not her to play a fool, you are to refer to me as commander because that sir is what I am…I’m your commander, your apostle and you now answer to me am I understood commander Waterford?” Henry smiled he could feel the others tense as Henry slapped him down a few pegs swiftly dominating the 'bravest’ in the room Henry tipped his head 'politely’ to the furious man who swallowed harshly and gave a stiff nod. Good he can learn to behave. Henry opened his hands and clapped loudly pacing from side to side before them.

“Gentleman this is how exactly the type of thing we need to stamp out Gilead would fall to ruin if weak willed leaders were left unchecked and that is my job…To remind everyone of their place…These types leaders of have no place in Gilead’s elite, we are to lead with strength and honor obey the laws! obey his word and he will reward us..Those are now our values…I suggest to anyone here that believes in the cowardice of hiding behind diplomatic immunity step down as a commander immediately…This is your only warning because as of now there is no place to hide, you will find very quickly that your childish games will not get very far with me…” A hush fell over the room again Jai had to bite his lip it was the best bit! When they began to realize that the rumors were true Henry took no prisoners he came in and dominated he treated everything like a war, every room was a battle field and he was always armed. Not with a guns but with knowledge, he had balls of steel and he didnt mind swinging them around either he was untouchable and everyone fucking knew it.

“But a particucution? For sleeping outside of the ceremony?” Oh? Waterford was going for round two? Trying to save face no doubt Jai had to look away as Henry smiled unamused but secretly thrilled. It was rare he got a second go at one Fred really wanted to be a big boy. Henry stood pin straight staring evenly to the now anxious commander.

“She was pregnant and lost the child! Tell me is the death of and unborn child not the greatest sin! Would you allow that to go unpunished?” Fred was taken back and flicked his gaze to commander Feaver and frowned before slowly looking back to Henry.

“I…we did not know that detail”

“You wouldn’t have commander information like that is above your pay grade” Henry snipped making another hit on Fred’s ego. His attention was brought back to the sniveling Commander Feaver whining and begging with the guards..Oh how the mighty fall~ to say Henry didn’t love this would be a lie, in many ways he was like these men but he made the guilty pay not the innocent. His drive to have those in power that make the laws follow them was unshakeable its what got him here. Gilead central government mistook it for loyalty it was..They destroyed his home and he would make them pay for it until he took his last breath!

“She wasn’t pregnant! She wasn’t! I swear!” Jai rolled his eyes and shifted his feet waiting for a more desperate man to go toe to toe with his brother in arms. Henry sighed and blinked slowly looking up at the restrained man.

“She was at the Drs two days before there was a delay in the blood tests she had to do them again did she not?” Feaver nodded whimpering and went to speak but Henry held up a hand silencing him. He was trembling Henry wouldn’t be surprised if the man pissed himself.

“And these results showed that before your sinful coupling she was pregnant! After your Martha found you with her she was tested again and found to be not pregnant…Your fornication terminated her pregnancy! And for that harm the penalty is death!…now does anyone else have anything else to say?” Henry looked straight at Waterford he was daring him to speak up, the others watched slowly moving sitting back in their seats looking thoroughly fucked. Henry smiled and clapped his hands again this was going to be fun at least half of them were guilty of something he just knew it fro the terrified looks on there faces.

No? Good now take him away, we have other business to attend to!“


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You reminisce on your meeting with Henry whilst waiting for him to come home.
> 
> A/N: okay so I’m taking a few liberties with Gilead and its laws ect and I’m not following the story line exactly just you know basing it loosely on it.

You spent most of the day walking the length of the house and garden this was the part you hated waiting for Henry to come home on the first day. You felt like a ghost haunting a quiet house. Chris was doing the rounds making sure the property and Molly was preparing for your party tomorrow night that your household was hosting for the neighborhood. It was almost like a debut you got officially introduced to the wives with stood a few hours of snide comments and bitchy gossip, then after that you were allowed to leave the house. You were to stay inside until then at least it was just how things were done women couldn’t handle the stress of moving it was to difficult apparently.

Really you should enjoy this time alone but no it was so fucking boring, sure you could paint, sew start a fucking garden but you didn’t feel like it. You flopped back on the love seat looking up at the ceiling…It could do with a touch up who ever had this house before hand was a smoker. You huffed turning on your side careful not to press to hard on your stomach unwilling to risk your precious cargo.

Of all the things you imagined in your life you didn’t expect to be married and pregnant by your twentieth birthday. Before your twentieth. You had to remind yourself spring wasn’t here yet. But then no one planned for the war. No one planned for Gilead. You blinked running a fingernail over the soft fabric stirring the fibers drawing in the velvet. Writing.It was forbidden but alone you would do this. Henry knew its why he had as much of the velvet upholstered furniture in the house as he could. You traced the curves of the letters y/n…Your name…The name your nearly lost, that Gilead had planned to take from you. Once you took seeing it for granted but now it was a beautiful sight to behold…You tried writing your new surname trying to figure out how it was spelt. you’d never asked Henry not that he would strike you for it but you didn’t want to be disappointed. Was it a K? or C? ILL or EL? AL? you didn’t know you traced the various spellings you liked ILL and C or maybe AL was it Caval or Kavell?

You frowned at the smooth letters on the cushion and rubbed it away. You couldn’t think, you didn’t want to think of all this! you loved Henry you knew he allowed you certain freedoms you shouldn’t really have. You shouldn’t cook or sing or dance or play around frolic like a child but you had no responsibilities! technically speaking you shouldn’t really have much sex with him either…But you were pregnant so it was viable that you could the excuse for trying again…Well once this child was born.

You placed a hand on your tummy there was no bump yet but the tests were positive life just beginning six weeks.Praised be. It was one of the reasons for the move. Henry didn’t have to take the job but it was away from the capital, the provisos was that if Henry took this posting, you’d both be able to stay here for a few years for the child's sake that was just over a week ago and here you were.

You rolled on your back kicking your feet slightly in bordem. Your thoughts began playing over the past few months….To how youd gone from a rebel harlot to Royal blue in two years.

You had been destined for the colonies at one point when they first found you.You’d been captured and taken to a holding camp and sorted. You had no paperwork, no proof of your name or age there for they assumed you to be a harlot trying to hide your sinful past. But then it happened .Aunts. They came to inspect the newly imprisoned women to have the pick of the lot. You had panicked as they came into your wire mesh cage striking the bars loud and violent. The other women screamed and cried as they were pushed and groped, hit ,struck and shocked? As the nasty women grabbed and inspected each one of you like cattle.

One of the women an Aunt seemed to freeze when she saw you from across the small crowd of women. You tried to back up but was swiftly scruffed like a kitten and pressed forward. The guard held you firm and began speaking to the woman who slapped the other panicking women out of the way to get to you.

“Ah you noticed her~ I was sure you would, a fine catch this one!” You squinted sobbing as the Aunt had gained on you standing in front of you hushing you. She moved the thick rod you’d assumed was a cattle prod as it had been shocking other non compliant women in the cage. She aimed it below your chin and tapped.

“Open your eyes and let me look at you” the voice was harsh it was an order no room for arguing you peaked them open slowly. You watched an evil grin form across her face a she smoothed her hand over your face wiping the tears as you wept shivering and terrified just about ready to throw up with anxiety. She tilted your head up a little and peered at you taking you in like some prize.

“Well aren’t you just a little diamond in the rough~ is everything natural?” She said she sounded excited and moved her hand’s over you squeezing and pressing on your body checking you out, patting you down like a prized cow. You frowned at her not fully understanding what she meant, your mind to addled overrun with fear panic and anxiety. She huffed and squeezed your boobs hard making you yelp and jump back.

“These? are they real girl? Everything as god created?” You nodded to her swallowing trying to twist out her grip hissing.

“Y-Yes I’m no-t old en-enough for surgery” she took a moment to pause and looked at you a stern unimpressed scowl.

“What? Not-and just how old are you?” The guard behind still holding your scruff spoke up.

“Claim’s she’s seventeen…But she is assumed to be fertile..Figured seventeen is close enough for redcenter put her in an old one and she’d be of age by her first posting…You did say keep aside the pretty ones” she looked you over again trying to decide if it was worth the risk. It was; by Gileads standards illegal.

Technically your a minor even in Gilead you should of been entered into one of the many Other institutions to be taught as a wife or ecowife. But Men dont seem to know any better nowadays, any girl with breasts is assumed to be of age. The woman could tell you were young the youngest they’d seen. But she was trying to make a name for her red center! And what way to have not only the most uniqe handmaids but, the youngest as well. She wanted to gain fame for her girls and to do that she needed some pedigrees. Commanders had become picky over their handmaids now that there was so many, it was a fight for the centers to provide handmaids to the top commanders.

“Its…risky she may not be fully developed yet…But it is tempting….She is very beautiful unique” scowling you really wad a catch very beautiful, your eyes very light considering your, dark complexion. She couldn’t stop staring into them were they grey? Blue or an incredibly pale green? She moved twisting your hair it was black and fell in thick waves, she moved tugging you to face down roughly examining the roots and pulled making you hiss.Not a weave or wig.Very unique indeed and then there was the accent. British, very rare and very desired. You were a diamond in the rough and one that this aunt intended to keep.

She turned your head again and finally nodded to the guard. Deciding she would not let you slip through! With eyes like yours you’d be in high demand every district would be after you, every commander would want you to bare his child with such rare coloring you’d produce incredibly beautiful children. She grasped your face twisting it this way one final time and made her decision. She would risk it! With that she looked to the guard behind you and nodded.

“Not the face…And never her eyes” The next thing you knew you were screaming bloody murder as he was dragging you out of the cage to stand in line with the other three lucky girls. You struggled as hard as you could only the be struck with something? It stung bad and you dropped trying to escape the burning pain. You were shocked again and again. Your skin stung nerves prickled under the intense voltage and suddenly it stopped. For a second you thought your screams had been the reason but by the sudden tense silence in the room it couldn’t have been.  
You laid there panting sobbing and heaving trying desperately not to be sick over the floor in front of you. You tried scrabbling away but stopped seeing a pair of combat boots either side of you. You tipped your head up seeing two guards though they were different then the ones before. They were ignoring you looking at something behind you. When you looked up to see what had happened your heart stopped.

He was beautiful. That was you first thought of Henry not handsome or terrifying; though he did look very intimidating with that glare. But no he was beautiful. Clean shaven, slicked back dark brown almost black hair in an all black suit that made him look like an immensely large strong man. He was important that much was clear from the way everyone seemed to be holding their breath. Was he supposed to be here? He had snatched the cattle prod from the aunt and tossed it away.

“What do you think you are doing Aunt?” The once high and mighty woman look frightened stammering looking for words as the tall man stared down at her angrily breathing harshly out of his nose growling. The sound sent shivers down your spine.

“I w-well she is coming with me…To your new red center Commander ” he tutted at her and looked back to you laying on the floor slowly moving to sit up bringing your knees under yourself. He nodded to the other two behind you and you squeaked as they quickly helped you up and flanked you. You took the time to take in their appearance two men one with light blond hair and the other dark almost brown and a short maintained beard. They held your elbows gently staying either side of you making sure you wouldn’t run, not that it would do you any good. You couldn’t outrun Gilead, you knew that now.

You shook still looking around not understanding the situation. But felt safe almost, this man had stopped your torment and two others were keeping close to you staring down the other guards that were hovering around eyes flicking nervously to the commander? Was that what she called him?. Who ever these people were meant business ,they frightened the others and if they were going to protect you then you’d do as they said. You didn’t struggle to pull away from the men instead you leaned back into their hold trying to get closer.

“Yet she has told you she’s seventeen…Even I know a teenager when I see one…Could this be the reason many of us younger commanders are not able to find suitable wives? You Aunts are stealing the older unmarried fertile women?” He spoke with a smooth deep voice that was calming and unnerving all in one. But what stood out to you was the accent, he was from England like you he must be it wasn’t put on you could tell. Again the Aunt stammered.

“I…Well yes a teenager b-but she could be nineteen-” He shook his head at her giving a sharp look his eyes became icy trying to cut at her.

“I doubt it…She is not becoming a handmaid…I’m having this one for myself” everyone gasped as he said this not expecting him to claim you…You didn’t even know what that meant.

“Commander Cavill? I… do you? Are you?-surly you don’t mean to marry her?” He twisted his head to you giving you the once over and smiled softly you almost returned it but for the life of you couldn’t to frazzled. Marriage? Just what was going on here? You searched his eyes trying to find answers but he just grinned happily and turned back to the now angry woman.

“Yes…She is why I’m here, I am in the market for a wife but I don’t want one from the schools I’d prefer to educate her myself…A woman taking the place as my wife; such a high position need thorough training in That way I know without a doubt she will be a loyal and obedient wife…” he stood back and between you and the now bitter woman her eyes glaring burning holes into you. He pivoted on his feet looking at you again. His gaze was calm and unwavering it wasn’t lustful or demeaning he was just looking with hope? A soft gaze like he was trying to reassure you that everything was going to be okay. You watched it slip into a cool impassive expression as he twisted his head pinning both the Aunt and guard in place.

“I have been searching for a woman of refined beauty to mold into my own wife and had spread the word …I was alerted to a rare little gem caught fleeing on my districts border a few days ago and had told the guards to segregate her until my arrival it appears they did not do as instructed” he looked to the male guard willing to ship you off with this woman to the redcenter? The guard gulped going pale.

“Surly commander co-could you not be mistaken? This girl may not be the one you were informed of? There are many here” The Aunt seemed determined to have you for some reason to try and sway the man but he grunted to her, any confidence the brown clad woman had dissipated at the sound and she shrunk back when he locked eyes with her. She took a physical step back tipping her head down slightly.

“A young dark skinned English girl with incredible eyes…She is the only one here that fits the description…I shall take her, train her to take a position in my household as my wife” everyone froze and your stomach dropped. Wife? He? This beautiful man did want to marry you? What did a Gileadian wife do? Would-would you have to sleep with him? But wasn’t sex frowned on in Gilead? Did you cook and clean?

“But we do not know of her purity the redcenter would be better-” he snarled at the aunt who dared speak up again. He seemed to lose his patience with the woman turning abruptly to her. You took a second to admire just how large this man was! He was built and quite tall he moved closer towering over the spiteful woman. You couldn’t help a little smile creep onto your face at the way she didn’t seem so big and scary now.

“Remember your place Aunt! You think i wont have her checked before hand! You dare speak out of turn to me? Her purity is my business now get out of my sight and don’t think this is over! Your red center will be investigated and the ages of the girls will be determined if I find you guilty of indoctrination wife candidates you will find yourself in to colonies very quickly!” With that said he tuned walking away from the now trembling Aunt towards a large fancy black car with tinted windows.

You hadn’t struggled much just looked around scared as you were ushered calmly into the back taking a seat doors closed and locked before you could even twist around to open it again. He had taken a seat next to you eyeing you out of the corner of his eye. The car pulled away and you had a glimpse of the other girls you’d been pulled aside with being bundled into a red van. You frowned just what was happening to them? What did you just escape from? You just about jumped out of your skin as he placed a hand on your knee squeezing it softly. You looked to him panicked tears falling freely confused and out of your depth. You didn’t understand any of this

“You have nothing to fear…I will take care of you now…I’m Henry…A Commander I’ll protect you now” his voice was gentle as he moved a hand to your hair tucking it away behind your ears. You sniffled and jolted turning around quickly as the car pulled out onto a street. For some reason trying to get your bearings as if it would help some how. Henry sighed when your eyes locked into the front of the car trying to see which way your were going. looking for an escape you slowly tried to wriggle towards the front of the car you wanted out. Dread was slowly setting in. He was a commander. Commanders caused this! They were bad evil and they hurt people, hurt women. Beat and raped them mutilated them. You had to get away!

Henry watched you as you tried slipping from the seat beside him. Sliding your knee from below him breathing hard it was clear you were panicking. Suddenly you tried to lunge for the large screen. He wasn’t sure if you aimed to slip through or was going to look for the child lock button or something and he didn’t care he needed to calm you, to get you to listen to him. He caught you and wrestled you to sit in the foot-well on your knees. The guard in the front passenger seat looked back at the commotion.

“Jai screen” for a moment you didn’t understand but suddenly there was a think black glass rising obstructing your view you cursed through your tears and tried to lunge towards it again but Henry moved swapping out holding your arms to capture your waist this time. Almost hugging you from behind tucking your arms by your sides to trapping them. Once secure he pulled back to sit down placing you on his lap awkwardly. You kicked out but his size and strength made escape futile you yelped panicking even more trying to wrestle him and finally after struggling and crying for a few minuets you wore yourself out slumping against his chest bawling your eyes out.

“Shh shh its okay now your safe…You will be safe I promise…No one will touch you again… I give you my word….Now I must ask are you really seventeen…or younger?…Your just so small” You looked around trying to avoid him shaking your head and craned back watching as the roofs of buildings passed by. You were going deeper and deeper into Gilead now seeing women walking in pairs wearing what you assumed were assigned colors and guards with guns…Lots of them. He ran his fingers through your hair digging the blunt nails into your scalp massaging and hushing you like a child…You should be offended but to all intents and purposes in that moment you were a child. you were small, scared ,lost and hurt you wanted to hide but had nowhere to turn to. You moved on his lap again trying to wriggle away but he just pulled you closer as you sat across them. He forced you to lean against him tucking your head below his chin, cradling you as you shattered to pieces sobbing into his chest.

“I-I w-ant my M-Mum! Please-I’m not mea-nt to b-be here I’m stranded pl-ease help me get home!?” he calmed you as your sobs broke off into coughing fits when you couldn’t catch your breath through the gut wrenching cries. He sighed and moved to rubbed your back in slow soothing motions.

“Shh shh breath…That’s it just breath for me…Good girl…I’m sorry your stuck here but I can’t let you out, no one gets out of Gilead…Now can you tell me your age love?” You cried harder as he said this but managed to confirm you were seventeen nearly eighteen. You were wary and didn’t want to anger him…Those others back at the cage were scary and if they were terrified of this man there must be a good reason. He pulled you to him ignoring the fight you put up dragging your head to his chest as you sobbed louder.

“Hush I’ve got you…I’ve got you its alright now your here with me…I’m not really going to check your…Purity…I promise I don’t care all I care about is keeping you safe” you couldn’t help it you were exhausted, hungry, scared and anxious you clutched to his blazer tightly burying your face into it staining the soft material as the reality of being stranded in Gilead for life hit you.

It was a bitter that you’d refused to swallow but now? You were here captured by a commander they were said to be evil malicious, woman fearing men who had created Gilead to feel powerful and beat down females to stroke their own ego’s.

He rocked you slowly before tilting you back one hand cupping the back of your neck, the other on your arm to stabilize you. You placed one hand on his chest the other wiping at your eyes,trying to stutter out apologies between your sharp intakes of breath and whimpering sobs. He moved his thumb on your neck back and forth before speaking to you in quiet tones not wanting to frighten you anymore.

“Shh shh its alright I’ve got you sweetheart…..Listen-calm down…That’s it good girl….Now I intend to take you as my wife…No no come on its okay…your okay…oh love do I really look that bad?” he chuckled trying to make a joke at the way your cries had ramped up again he really wanted to calm you down but at the same time he knew he had to explain what was going to happen. He didn’t want you to think yourself into a tizzy once at home. He tilted you back again as you’d curled back into him begging and pleading with him. He tipped your head making you look at him and wiped away the tears.

“Hey…Hey come on there’s no need for all this….That’s it calm down I just want you to know exactly whats going on hmm? isn’t that what you want?” you whined nodding softly somehow his calm demeanor and the fact he hadn’t belted you one yet, had managed to get you to hold back your sobs wanting him to explain what was going on. In this moment he was nothing like the famed evil commanders of Gilead, he was understanding and patient.

“Right now little lady we will marry but not yet…Okay?…Not for a long while first I have to teach you to be a Gilead wife…Its not hard you just have to follow the laws…So once we get home you will have a few months being taught all you need to know about Gilead…You will be taught to be a wife, my wife….I only expect one thing from you. All I expect is you play the part of my wife for appearances nothing more…I will not harm you or touch you unless you ask…As my wife You will be cared for and protected…Safe in Gilead the only man allowed place his hands upon a married woman is her husband” You cries died down slowly as you registered his words he seemed genuine. Rightly or wrongly you nodded biting your bottom lip trying to stop the small whines. Deciding that he would be the better option to whatever that red truck meant. He moved down holding you tighter against him and kissed your head.

“Y-you wont beat me? or-or rape me? They say commanders beat their wives and force-” he shook his head vehemently frowning cupping your face in both hands running the pads of his thumbs across the apples of your cheeks.

“No no I would never ever strike you in anger…The most you’ll get is a slap on the wrist for bad behavior…or quick few spanks over your dress if you put me in the position where I have to be seen correcting you…And it would be for your own good you need to behave ,Gilead is a harsh place and you have to be very careful…It is more for appearance sake…And I promise you. I will never ever force myself on you, I would never do that to any woman…Its part of the reason I’m so desperate for an untrained bride…It means I have longer until I’m forced to do that….My excuse would be to train you then after that we are trying for a child…Eventually I’d have to take a handmaid…The trained ones will expect me to have them willing or not and wont show any true feelings on the matter…Id never know if I’m loved or not…If I’m to be in a marriage it will be a proper marriage based on least of all respect.” you blinked at him still concerned but less frightened you believed this man whether it was the fact he had saved you from the vicious woman at the holding cell or he sounded English you didn’t know. You just felt you could take his word. You nodded slowly agreeing and his face split into a huge grin and he pulled you tight against him laughing softly.

“Good girl…Such a brave girl sweetheart, I’m already so proud of you I know it can’t be easy trusting me I swear you made the right choice…You wont regret this I promise I will take such good care of you…”

Agreeing to be his wife had been the best decision you’d made. You were taken to his house and spent the next year dressed in a light grey/blue dresses being tutored. Taught everything you needed to know to survive Gilead unharmed, everything that was expected from you. It wasn’t until you learned of handmaids you realized that Henry had saved you from a life of sex slavery.

It was then you had opened up to him a little more instead of hiding away in your room or cowering every time you saw him. You soon found out he was not like the rest of this patriarchal mess he was kind, an English gentleman he had a soft spot for women and gave them small justices when he could.

It was a two months into your stay when you realized that Henry was serious about his spanking threat. It was after a trip out to the shops you lost your walking partner-a Martha from across the road that Henry allowed you out with. After loosing her you were unsure what to do and had lingered outside the shop. You’d been accosted by a guard mistaking you for an ecowomen out of area ‘running away’.It was a day of enlightenment you’d found out Chris- Henry’s bearded guard had been following escorting you and had been every time you left the house he had intervened when you called the guard a 'fuck wit’. There was a back and forth between him and the guard who recognized him. It was then you learned Henry, Chris and Jai; the light haired guard/driver were all well known Angels of the faith until recently. Known and feared for their brutality and no bullshit attitude. The guard had smirked at you mentioning how he wouldn’t want to be in your shoes when you got home. At the time it didn’t click that he meant you’d be punished for speaking out of turn. Women could not be mouthy in Gilead.

It was on the way home you’d asked Chris about the three of them he explained vaguely that he Jai and Henry were brothers in arms and that Henry wasn’t just any commander he was given a promotion to Apostle a week before he found you. Which was also why he was so desperate for a wife before anyone began asking questions. Apostles are pretty much the highest rank in Gilead; a commander who punished other commanders and sons of Jacob. He made sure the elites followed the rules,they were the men feared most in Gilead where ever Henry went his word was law.

You’d experienced that first hand once back home having your first spanking from him bent over his desk…It didn’t hurt much, it stung at the ti and made you cry but it didn’t bruise he didn’t want it to, it didn’t need to. He had made it humiliating more then anything as Henry had called in the others to watch your chastisement. You begged him to make the others leave but he wouldn’t budge he simply be t you over the tall desk and began placing heavy open palms across the seat of your dress scolding you the entire time like a child. Henry was desperate and absolute that outside the home you would behave and mind your tongue until you could out wit the Gileadeans.

A few days after Henry had cornered you and sat you down away from the others and had a long discussion about Gilead and the position you both found yourselves in. It was then you had truly opened up to Henry and he you. It wasn’t long before you found yourself falling head over heels in love with the man. After passing your trials you were finally seen as acceptable for marriage and had wed the man 10 months ago. The wedding day was very straight laced..Conservative would of been the word, it lacked any excitement. No music or cake or anything like that. The service was only a few minuets long an exchange of rings and vows from a by gone era that neither you nor Henry truly agreed with but what choice did you have? Your wedding though small was just as binding as any other marriage.

You were pulled out of your thoughts by heavy foot falls entering the room and smiled glancing around to see your husband. He grinned to you a spring in his step as he crossed into the light room eyeing the half white wood panel walls and pale peach paint above.

“Your boudoir? Wonderful choice my love?” You moved to sit up quickly smiling to him as he moved across the room taking a seat beside you. he smiled to you raising an arm inviting you to snuggle up next to him.

“Have you decided?” you looked to him then around the room slowly nodding before looking at him again resting your head on his chest kissing him lightly slipping your feet out of your heels and tucking them up beside you on the loveseat.

“Yes I want our room to be green it reminds me of home…I like this house it will be perfect for our family…It is nice to be out of the capital…”

“Oh love I meant the nursery which room?..But yes the air is fresher out here the house is lighter and open, i tried to get a more homely feeling house this time” you hummed tweaking a button breathing in the smell of his aftershave pressing your nose into him making him chuckle the sound vibrating into your chest making you giggle lightly.

“Oh..I haven’t thought of it yet…I have been day dreaming all day~” he gasped moving his hand to your hair digging his fingers lightly into the French twist making you sigh softly.

“Day dreaming? While I was out there doing a hard days work my naughty little wife here day dreaming the day away! I have a good mind to give you a sound thrashing~” you giggled as he poked at your side making you squirm away from him but he moved his head down attacking your neck with kisses his tash scratching lightly when he opened his mouth nipping and licking at the sort skin. you thrashed twisting away but her pulled you closer large warm palms at your waist and between your shoulders tugging you to his chest so he could arch over you on the plush sofa.

“NO!..Ah oh my go-Henry please please!! mercy please Husband!” you laughed louder as he growled into your neck the vibrations making his tash tickling you more making you wriggle harder. He tilted you both tipping you on the velvet trapped below him between his legs one knee along the back rest of the love seat and one foot on the floor he smirked quirking a brow.

“Oh? whats this ? my sweet little wife is beneath me begging?…Must be my reward for working so hard enforcing his word~ praised be” he hovered over you as your laughter tapered off and you laid there looking up at him and moved to cup his cheek ghosting your fingertips over his jaw tracing the strong contours of his face. You don’t know what you’d done to deserve such an incredible man but you were thankful for it. your fingers slipped down to his plump bottom lip which he promptly latched onto nipping at it.

“Praised be my ass Henry…Fucking working hard? You went and scared the hell out of the local government like usual!! hardly a chore” he bellowed a laugh throwing his head back at you nodding running a hand up over your ribs slowly before moving back down.

“True I do enjoy putting the old coots in their place…had one sent to be hung by the handmaids he will be put on the wall” you frowned at him immediately thinking you were going to have to meet the neighbors tomorrow morning at and execution… your look must have given it away as he sucked on your finger near his mouth twisting his tongue around it rolling the muscle lathering it with licks as he gave a deep groan and released with a pop and cheesy grin. you sighed and pushed at him needing to sit up. he moved back pulling you with him sitting down with you leaning into him arms curled around his pressing your cheek to his shoulder.

“So when is this hanging? I assume you ordered them all to be there? And we will have to be to?” he tilted his head down at you with an exasperated look. he knew that you didn’t enjoy executions even of commander’s who deserved it! however it was your duty. You both had a duty to see justice through, to stand as a united couple that believed in all this bullshit. you had to be proud and firm show the district that you knew your status from word one. it was war, each district was a war of pleasant words and aristocratic bullshit. You and Henry had to remain on top.

“Yes well I have arranged it for the day after tomorrow” he said trying to remain in your good graces, he didn’t want you to be mad at him..Happy wife, Happy life that was true even in Gilead. your head perked up at this and you looked to him hopeful.

“After the welcome party?” he nodded to you smiling knowing he had successfully navigated your irritation. He grinned. suitable house?, decent furniture? reasonable interior? and now no debut at an execution? Henry was on a roll…If he kept this up he was well on his way for a blowy, he could just taste that sweet release. But he wasn’t counting his chickens yet.

“I remember a certain little lady saying is was awkward meeting the teals at an execution…"you leaned up quickly littering his face with kisses. he was such a sweet man but only to you, to everyone else he was a terrifying no nonsense dictator. he chuckled turning capturing your lips softly before leaning in more forcefully prying our mouth open letting his taste flood your mouth. You moaned being swept up in his passion content to let him lick suck and nip at you until he had his fill. He moved grunting as he tilted his head so he could invade your mouth deeper suckling your tongue licking and exploring your mouth…Not that he needed there was no part of it he hadn’t tasted already. He pulled back slowly with one parting kiss to your lips chaste and sweet.

"Thank you Henry for postponing it” he hummed moving his hand to your hair pulling the large black twist clip letting your hair fall in thick waves down your shoulders and back. you knew he liked it down but dress code dictates your hair should be neat and off your shoulders or covered completely.

“Yes well I know the teal’s are a difficult bunch to mingle with so thought I’d try to make it easier for you this time…I would like you to watch out though…Waterford is…He thinks he is above the rest and tried to out match me…Had to dress him down a little in front of everyone he was not happy and I do believe his wife will be the same…I just warn you now wife you can’t be-” you slumped into the backrest tilting your head to the ceiling huffing loudly. Henry tipped back sitting straight watching you as you acted your age for once.

“Ugh Henry I know how to be catty but dignified ,bitchy but subtle…Fuck sake I’m a woman its what we do….even before this crap I learnt how to be dominant and graceful from you remember? That stupid fucking shitty scripture you had to teach me. ….Wives do not boast. We do not envy or sin. We remain calm and in our right full place that god has dictated unto us. I shall serve god through Gilead and my husband, I shall obey him and his word, seek his justice and maintain order. I shall do all this and be blessed in his mercy pray that I shall be made worthy of his blessing… I’m meant to be the cream of Gilead’s crop and that means I’m a threat…I do know how to play the game Henry ”

“That was quite a mouthful there wife” you snickered opening one eye to look at hims seeing a playful smirk on his face a lustful glint in his eye as he licked his lip. he does it on purpose his tongue is skilled and might be your favorite part of him…it was large fast and warm, always eager to please. you flushed and he grinned flashing his fang at you making you wave him off. he was a teenager! a hormone fueled walking talking hard on!

“Ive had bigger mouthful’s husband” you smirked letting your eyes wander in that moment you’d not gone down on him for at least a week to put out over having to move yet again. you fixed his crotch with a look giggling seeing the bulge starting to fight the zipper. he grunted at you shifting in his seat before wagging a finger at you speaking in a firm warning voice.

“Ah ah you know where your teasing get you my love” you sat up leaning over to him walking your fingers up his thigh giggling at his hitching breaths his fingers twitched. you knew he wanted to pull you to your knees and feed you his cock to make you choke and swallow him, he wanted you crying and whining as he throat fucked you until he released being sure to force every last drop into your belly. He’d do it to teach you some manners but it’d be a wasted lesson as you’d love every second of it. you moved closer fingers bypassing his cock to skim up his torso and chest leaning forward you placed a sweet kiss to his neck before whispering in his ear.

“Yes usually rapture~ and I think you’ll find you started that one Henry” he moved quickly pulling you to lay on your back across his lap you giggled as he tickled your sides the room suddenly alight with your laughter and pleads for him to stop before you wet yourself. he moved down kissing your cheek and combing his hand through your loose hair. he took a deep breath suddenly being serious as he looked down at you concerned.

“I know you can handle yourself…But Serena is dangerous and most likely bitter she helped build Gilead the handmaids were created based on her input….But then she was beaten down with every other woman when it all became reality…She thought she was going to be special…An exception to the rules but she isn’t…They used her and she knows it with that type of built up anger you…well you could easily become an outlet.”

“She isn’t the first to have her nose put out of joint by me I’m a younger black woman…A younger foreign pregnant black woman and higher then her a royal blue …She wont be the last…But if you are that worried I will tread carefully…But I will not back down these women they are like animals I need to live up to my station…Up to your reputation or they will eat me alive” he heaved a deep breath he knew that the other women were jealous they hated that you had more power then them…You were the highest rank a woman was allowed in this patriarchy and many hated you based on that alone.

“I know all I ask is that you be safe” you nodded to him closing your eyes when he dipped down kissing your head. you stayed silent for a while just laying against him as he smoothed his hands over you it was times like this you loved, you felt so loved by this man and you thank your lucky stars every night that he is yours.

“So this commander? let me guess bending the rules caught fucking a handmaid out of the ceremony? Convincing her he was going to swap out his wife for a fertile model?” he nodded to you with an uneasy look…you frowned . Oh no what has he done. you waited with baited breath for him to speak to explain just what had happened.

“Sort of…He was caught by his Martha fucking a…Pregnant handmaid…She lost the baby” you suddenly you felt less upset over the upcoming execution at least it wont be a crane… No when the accused wronged a handmaid Henry went out of his way to have the handmaids deal with them… There wasn’t much you could do for them but you both tried small justices wouldn’t go unnoticed… Well at least you hoped so anyway. But you stopped as something crossed his face.Shit he had done it again. you knew you just fucking knew!

“Henry was the handmaid really pregnant?” your face fell when he suddenly didn’t want to meat your eyes you gripped his arm squeezing making him look at you. you knew the answer then and there. He had pulled strings again to make a point to the commanders.

“Henry?” your voice was small as you got a cold feeling creep up your spine you knew but you needed to hear it.

“….They could have been” you jumped up pulling out of his grip completely standing before him tense and angry, crying out at him and moving forward slapping his chest yelling at him as he stood up before you wanting to calm you down but he was still taking the barrage of weak slaps knowing in a few moments you’d have it out of your system.

“HENRY?! seriously? one day they will find out!We have a child on the way! they could hang you and take them away from me…I could go to a fucking redcenter…Is that what you want? for me to be fucked-raped and used?” he growled at you pinning you with a deathly cold stare you stood your ground hands dropping he would never hurt you but your words struck a cord they needed to he had to stop being so reckless.

“No!…No they wont I covered everything…You really think I’d ever put you and our child in that position!” you snarled at him taking a step forward cupping your tummy.

“You just fucking did! you just told me Waterford is a slimy bastard…Henry please don’t ever do that again…Please I need to trust that you wont do that..Not anymore fuck!..You don’t need to make up this shit they are doing something wrong anyway none of them follow the rules…None of them you know this” you begged holding his gaze you were terrified one day you’d loose him. You couldn’t bare that. He cast a glance to your hand on your stomach he couldn’t see his unborn yet but they were there. He moved forward placing his large hand atop of your own.

“I promise…Never again…Its fine love…You are the only one…The only one who can see through me…Nothing sneaks passed you my love~” you sighed believing him things were changing in your life soon and you didn’t need this worry he knew that you sighed holding his hand tighter to your tummy rubbing lightly.

“…If your sure just-just please please be careful I don’t want to watch them hand you one day Henry…And your right nothing gets past me Henry not even your happy stick~” he smiled at your playful jab relived you wasn’t going to continue your small argument. he chuckled stepping forward and wrapped you up in to a bear hug trapping your hands at your stomach pinning them between you both and rocked lightly up into you his erection grinding onto your abdomen near your hands.

“Oh no you caught me love what ever shall I do?…” you whined as he moved gaining friction between your bodies you giggled and moved your hand to cup him through his trousers squeezing making his his stutter and let out a loud groan. you wriggle your eye brows at hims then when he was distracted wriggled free heading to the door. he followed your with his eyes predatory readying himself to pounce. You giggled over your shoulder and swayed your hips enticingly at him making him growl.

“Woman get back here! you have a job to finish!” you swirled round eyeing him impishly shrugging your shoulders walking back ward to the door.  
“Me?! I didn’t do anything commander you got yourself all worked up love~” he grunted breathing out of his nose harshly and moved quickly darting after you making you turn and run lifting your skirt so you wouldn’t trip as a game of chase begun. you giggled running past Molly who was just leaving the kitchen. you twisted up the stairs hearing laughs of Jai and Chris as Henry barreled up them behind you two at time. You squealed as he captured you sweeping you up off your feet and carried you down the hall towards the master bedroom you flicked your feet smiling as he placed you on the bed leaning over you tugging his blazer off roughly growling nodding to your dress.

“Off now or its going in the bin drenched in cum” you giggled moving to the zip below your armpit slowly pulling it down to wriggle out of it. he grunted moving faster as you revealed your smooth skin to him very excited to bury himself inside you.  
“Hurry up wife its time to be fucked in our new bed” you rolled your eyes seeing he was already shimmying out of his boxers and tugging your skirt up with one hand tying to push it past your ribs multitasking.

“Honestly husband!? And they though I was a lustful sinner!?” your laugh was cut off as he moved over you kissing you deeply you smiled into the kiss…As far as life in Gilead goes you wasn’t exactly hating it.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Henry host a party for the commanders and their wives. But the Waterfords seem to want to go a few rounds with you and your husband, which is fine your a team and have both dealt with much worse. It was time you put this couple in there place hopefully once and for all.

The doorbell signaled the house it was go time. You stood at the top of the landing and heaved a deep breath taking one last look in the mirror behind you. As always Henry had chosen your dress for the party, he always did today was a form fitting velvet calf length long sleeved dress. You would mistake it for black had the light not caught it showing a strange dark blue-y teal shade. Dark light and dazzling it had a box neck that gave a rare to find in Gilead but few existed, and fewer were permitted to wear it. The dress was chosen for a number of reasons colors and clothes had thousands of meanings and this dress meant you were higher, better and desired. A dress like this was earned and the wives would know that. He had coupled it with low comfortable heels a black leather you had dark tights, the denier was dark enough to be modest yet still give a sheen to your legs making your calves look silk and luscious. Your hair was in a low intricate braided bun with small glittering hair pins strategically placed. 

Over all you were satisfied and none of Henry’s marks were on display. Christening the new bed had been more of a battle of wills, him trying to mark you up as much as he could trying to leave as many bites and sucked bruises into your skin as possible and you trying to keep his wandering mouth contained into a small area which you could hide with your dress. The compromise ended up being beard burn all across your thighs. Which honestly? You didn’t hate.

Molly appeared at the bottom of the stairs and nodded up to you wiping her hands on her apron. You began to descending the winding staircase, heels clicking the marble delicately. You were apprehensive over tonight there were to many women coming each biting at the bit ready to tear you apart, it was their only pastime.

Once at the bottom of the stairs you took another breath and opened the door smiling polity to the group of people. The group was large around thirty people ,ten couples had been invited eight of which had handmaids who were accompanied by an aunt then one tiny baby…You glanced about and singled out Mrs Putnam holding little Angela.

“Under his eye…Gentleman, Ladies please come in my husband is just finishing up his work in the sitting room and will be with us momentarily” you spoke in a soft even tone and motioned for everyone to enter. You could already feel the eyes of your neighbors digging, questioning there was a feeling of fear hanging in the air…They were wary of being in your house and being so close you your husband. They saw your home as the lions den. Good.

You stepped aside letting them pass you each smiling and nodding Molly dutifully took coats and hats placing them into a small walk in cloak room just off the entrance. Henry chose that moment to open the double doors from the right and held his hands out a smile on his face.

“Ah! You all made it and on time very good. I’d like to take the time to thank you all for coming. And welcome you into my home” He moved stepping up beside you hooking an arm around your waist and stood tall and proud. He stopped for a moment letting everyone take a good look, the handmaids and wives all taking peeks. You couldn’t blame them your Henry was a handsome man, sexy even but…That term was was now frowned upon, not that it ever stopped you whispering it to him when alone morning, noon and night. You smiled seeing all these men cower and shift under Henry’s piercing gaze, it always felt nice seeing his reputation preceding him it reminded you of how safe you were at his side. You tilted looking at him rubbing his side lightly. He looked out of the corner of his eye and smiled quickly sweeping his blues over his guests.

“For those of you who do not know who I am yet, I’ll take this opportunity to introduce myself…I am Apostle Henry Cavill…You may call me Commander Cavill, as you may be aware as of yesterday I have taken over this district, tasked with bringing you all to heel…And this is my beautiful wife y/n Cavill..We both look forward to getting to know you all and hope that you all enjoy our hospitality this evening….” You smiled seeing the shocked faces at Henry’s announcement and the fact he was quick to inform everyone of his status. The men looked nervous,wives tittered and the handmaids shrunk even the aunt seemed to be shocked obviously no one had told her just who they were visiting today. 

“Commanders and wives if you would follow me into the great room Molly has prepared some snacks for us-oh and Mrs Putnam we also have a small selection of puréd food prepared for little Angela if she gets hungry” you watched the woman blush and stammer out a thank you to him as she rocked the baby she seemed to think being known by name made her special as she held her head high. 

If only she knew why, she’d not have that baby long if her husband didn’t play nice with Henry. You eyed her, was it bad? That if you or Henry got to annoyed her husband would be executed or worse, either way a single woman was not permitted to raise a child…Hell you might give it to Serena and placate her…Or keep Angela for your own which would be a kinder fate. Mrs Putnam was going to be your pawn shes he one you were going to be spending most time on. Deceive, conquer and destroy. Those were Gilead's true ideals and it was how you and Henry played the game. Mr and Mrs Putnam were frightened and want to be in the good graces of the ‘big fish’ of the area and up until now that had been the Waterford's. These women were like sheep, one leaves the others will follow.

Henry cleared his throat and motioned for everyone to follow him into the great room the couples moved slowly women smiling meekly and their husbands avoiding your and your husband's gaze. Henry smiled to the handmaids who seemed to hover in the foyer each looking ready to run.

“And don’t worry ladies, we have not forgotten about you. Love would you see to the handmaids I’m sure everything is ready by now” you nodded and he gave a parting kiss to your head letting you go spinning on his heel he entered the room now filled with his new 'flock’

You turned smiling to them wanting them to relax and asked them to follow you, you felt the nerves, anxiety in the air thick and suffocating. It always was until they realized you were not an enemy.

“Here we are~ its not much but we had a few glitches with the oven this morning…Molly it seems is not proficient with an arga…But this is all for you please have as much as you like, and if there are any left over’s feel free to take them home for later” you heard a few gasps when they saw what was prepared, their very own little party so to speak, buffet table piled with sandwiches, cookies, fruit, pastries a few cheese boards with crackers and juice’s. The aunt moved forward looking over the buffet with a frown. The ladies all removed their coats and 'wings’ looking more excited, on in particular missing an eye you noticed ran over quickly face lighting up at the treats.

“Wow! This is- some of these I haven’t seen since before Gilead!” You smiled at her happy that you could at least give a little joy to these women. You watched as she moved quickly picking up a jam filled croissant only to have the aunt snatch it from her. 

You scowled watching the handmaids face drop and she quickly crossed her hands before her looking down, her training coming into effect. You stood taller waves of anger falling off of your form. The other women held their breath watching, waiting to see what you’d do.

“As kind as this is Mrs Cavill, these girls are on strict diets…They can’t have to much junk food it could cause harm-”

“Silence aunt.” You interrupted her and she took a step back at the tone, head snapping up to you. It must have been a long time since any woman dared to speak to her like that.

“Everything on the table has been carefully planned for these ladies, each recipe has been tweaked and altered to fit in with their diet… Everything has been measured and portioned for them specifically…Do you honestly think I would overlook their dietary requirements? That I would not have checked before offering these treats to these women?” The aunt stuttered not prepared for that at all.

“You- well no I never thought, many don’t understand about the handmaids other needs” you gave a smile moving forward plucking the treat form the aunt and handing it back to the handmaid. You twisted to face the other handmaids ignoring the aunt completely.

“As I said ladies this table is for you have as much as you like and enjoy yourselves” you twisted back to the aunt staring her down. She wasn’t sure where to put her face the first time being dressed down in years.

“Aunt Lydia is it?…I appreciate your concerns but in my home I am second only to my husband…Even in Gilead my station as a royal blue means that my word is and always will be above yours, I understand that is a shock and that you are used to dealing with lesser wives but I am not one of them…You will do well to remember that and not treat me as one…” everyone held their breath not daring to speak as you stared down the aunt some of the handmaids covered their mouths trying to hide the huge smiles at an aunt getting a true scolding in front of them.

“I err…Yes I apologize you are just so rare that I forgot my place…I wasn’t informed of your of your husbands status…It was a slip of the tongue” you smiled as she bowed her head backing down. Good, the commanders and eyes were Henry’s domain, Aunts and handmaids were yours.

“Yes well make sure to reign yourself in whilst in my presence, I will have enough problems with the unruly teals I don’t need a disrespectful aunt in the mix to…Now whilst we are on the topic of 'My house my rules’ there is an umbrella stand by the front door you’ll find your cattle prod will fit nicely into it.” She looked down to the weapon on her belt as the women gasped out loud.

“But I don't- I can’t do that what if they-” she sputtered but you took a step towards her and nodded over her to where Chris was hovering at the door ready to remove her if need be.

“Can’t or wont? I have a strict rule on them in my home, I have been struck with one whilst coming between an angered aunt and handmaid before and will not have the incident repeated again, these ladies will be to busy enjoying themselves to act up. Do as your told or you will be held outside on the porch until the handmaids leave” you stared her down unwavering set in stone arching a brow. After a few tense moments she gave in a sharp look and turned unhooking the cattle prod to place it in the umbrella stand.

“Thank you aunt, next time do as your told without the fuss” you called out as she left the room. You turned smiling to the women motioning to the table.

“Go go enjoy yourselves, if you have any problems just call for Chris our guard here-gosh Chris say hello they wont bite!” Some of the women giggled relaxing as you scolded the male who in turn smiled and waved with a casual 'hi I’m Chris’ you chuckled moving to stand beside him patting his arm.

“As I was saying Chris here is harmless so don't be frightened…He will be at the door and will alert my husband and I if anything happens” you grinned moving to the door as they all gathered around the table tentatively picking at the food, you knew once you were gone they’d liven up.

You sat down tea in your had playing the part of a demur housewife listening to the chatter and conversations of the men and woman trying to kiss ass with your husband. Thankfully conversation had started before you arrived so the last hour everyone had ignored you to an extent which you were thankful for. Henry leaned back against a heavy table to the side of a tall book case filed with knickknacks and ornaments, photos of you and Henry posing with important people in Gilead. You laughed polity at one of the mens quips about 

“You know Mrs Cavill I’ve been wondering all afternoon what is that accent?” You turned looking to the man who’s name you hadn’t bothered to learn, you’d been calling him ferret due to having a face like one.

“Accent? Oh I’m from England…I do apologize with Henry having an Accent I sometimes forget we have one” he nodded with a chuckle that rippled through the room but Henry clenched his jaw, he did not like them laughing at you like some silly child but held his tongue he knew how much you could take and when to step in. You like him were still holding back but it wouldn't be long before you showed them you were a force to be reckoned with yourself, he just hoped he didn't get a boner over it, but then again it was always fun catching the other mens wives biting their lips as they caught a glimpse of his equipment. Instead of commenting he took a sip of his Guinness another little trick he was pulling, everything was power play and nothing was more extravagant then newly imported food and drink. And finally Guinness had been brought in from Europe much to his excitement he had missed the drink immensely.

“New England?” You shook your head hiding a small giggle behind you hand and smiled sweetly for filling your role as naive little house wife.

“No no …The UK” there was a chorus of gasps and excited whispers among both men and women in the room, you felt like you were in a classroom full of children all muttering and whispering about the new kid. 

“Europe!?” You nodded smiling polity yet inside baffled at how your clearly British accent could be mistaken for an American new English one fighting an eye roll you quickly sipped your tea. You were happy you did as you don’t think you could have schooled your face for the next question posed by Commander Waterford.

“And how may I ask has such a young English lady ended up in Gilead?” You placed your cup down and gazed at the man cringing slightly but played it of as a reaction to his personal question. Something about his tone unsettled you like he was trying to poke fun at you.

“I was over here visiting…A holiday, visiting my older sister she had…She was pregnant had a little boy but…The war…Her home was hit my passport,visa everything lost in the blaze after that I couldn’t get out, the embassy fell and I was stranded…Without my documents I couldn’t board the evacuation flights” he nodded grinning seemingly pleased with the prospect of trapping more vulnerable young women here. You seethed and glanced subtly to Henry needing to reassure yourself you were safe he was here and would step in.

“And the baby? Was he alright did he?” You clenched your jaw a flat look crossed your face watching his smile grow he enjoyed this, making you squirm was a small payback for Henry metaphorically castrating him.

“I-he was…. I’m not sure what happened to him” you said quietly looking down the topic was hard you’d only seen the boy a few hours before, just enough time to fall in love with him then everything had gone to shit.

“You don’t know? How could you not know?” He pressed with a soft chuckle looking around the room trying to 'rally the troops’ however no one agreed with him instead chose to look at Henry who's mood had changed, he was not pleased by the attack on his wife- thats what it was an attack! Waterford was taking his frustration out on you and Henry was none to pleased.

“My wives sister conceived in her second marriage…He has not seen either since the start of the war…The baby- Gabriel is presumed dead, the youngest victim of the war at only six hours old, the order to start attacking civilians cost us many children” the room fell silent as Henry spoke in a low threatening tone daring the man to continue to upset his wife,everyone took a few moments to let it sink in. Their greed had killed a precious baby, an boy, a son. It was tragic.

After that Waterford seemed to wind his neck in feeling everyone's bad mood was now directed at him. Everyone could see that Henry was growing tired of him and the same could be said for you. A few wives in particular were pissing you off their attitudes were disgusting. Mrs Glenn and Mrs Waterford to name a few. The topic was quickly changed and you’d been left alone once again. Lessons were being learnt. Henry had managed to move around by you leaning on the sofa arm beside you moving to smooth your hair smiling down at you, you move turning your face pressing a kiss to his palm. You both loved this, flaunting your love, your bliss especially when you knew that nearly every other marriage in the room was falling to pieces. After the little display the women in the room became bitter each trying to insight a little romantic gesture of their own only for their husbands to miss the signs.

Henry moved half sitting half standing perched on the sofa arm drink in one hand and the other rubbing the back of your neck. He was trying to sooth you, to remind you he was here with you and he’d protect you from any sharp tongues if you wanted him to. Then the moment you’d been excited for and dreaded the topic of handmaids came up. Here we go a conversation you couldn’t sit out.

“Honestly they are almost savage! I heard there was a new wave of ringings in the capital, rightly so they cause nothing but trouble! All of them silver tongued devils!” You took a deep breath as the others nodded in agreement. Gilead had been clever, this was its design. They new the wives would never settle in the new world never truly bow to the new world order so hate was instilled in them, directed to the handmaids. A few bits of propaganda and 'they can have babies you cant!’ And boom. Wives blamed handmaids for their predicament’s, you however did not follow, you were not a sheep, not a teal.

“Maybe they are still frightened? Could it not be that they are panicked? I couldn’t imagine being placed into such a situation” you added it was time to flex your own claws so to speak. Henry took a breath anticipating your display. He loved watching you assert yourself, it’s the most erotic thing he has ever witnessed.

“Its their own fault! They should have been respectable before! Why they are given god blessing and not us is beyond me-” Mrs Glenn argued trying to implore you to agree, stuck between panicking that she may have said something out of turn but also angered that you didn't agree.

“So you question his judgement? You think you know better than god? Mrs Glenn that is a very worrying statement to hear…Surly you are not sitting there envious of these so called devils?” You asked alarmed but you did not defer to anyone, you did not need to you knew what you were doing. You eyed her with a cool gaze it was clear you expected and answer. Finally after blinking stupidly and eyeing her own husband you gulped.

“No no of course not- I just these girls would take our husbands and children if we let them!” She said trying to justify her views and save face but she was to panicked stumbling her words mixing them making a fool out of herself.

“I don't believe that” you added sipping more of your ginger tea then moved to place the cup on the table, Henry was quick to take it bending over placing it down for you. You both smiled at one another he gave a subtle nod. 'go ahead your doing fine’ you licked your lip and fought off a blush.

“Believe what you will but you'll see what those girls are really like when you and your husband have one…. They are spiteful…” you frowned. Now that one stung just a tad she assumed things she should not.

“They are scared and lost just trying to survive you wouldn’t understand, their world is constantly changing Mrs Glenn, here in Gilead things have not yet settled new laws and advisory's being released each day…But you are correct I have not had a handmaid in my home so I shall have to take your word for it” you relented for the time being saving the big guns for later. You all turned as Molly entered the room with another fresh tray of biscuits Henry moved again motioning for Molly to refill your tea cup adding honey to sweeten it for you. You thanked her as she exited once again.

“And rightly so I’m telling you they are nothing but trouble! Your husband is a very handsome man, you’d do well to watch him once there is one of those unwomen in your house!” Woah now that was to far. You snapped your gaze to her eyes now filled with fire and fury. Henry was a handsome man but he was yours and she had no business eyeing him. The tension in the room got thick and you smiled sardonically at her bearing your teeth in a snarl and hissed ever so slightly looking the part of a very offended woman.

“Do you believe my husband would wander? Is that your insinuation Mrs Glenn?” You growled out to her she leaned back trying to put distance between you both. Shaking her head unable to speak, unsure how to dig herself out of this hole. She sighed a huge sigh of relief as Serena tried calming you.

“I’m sure she didn't mean that Mrs Cavill, please the wine must be loosening Mrs Glens tongue it has been a while since we have had wine in this region” you eyed Serena and nodded slowly then smiled a false smile designed to put her in a false sense of security. You had been triggered everyone was now fair game.

“Well that would explain it…I sometimes forget how spoiled I am…You lessers never seem to be on the imports list. And my Henry does try to keep at least one bottle around for our date night don’t you love?” You moved your head facing him and he smiled tipping his head you were playing dirty now and he couldn't help but love it. One of the other commanders chuckled.

“Date night?” The male asked with a scoff and looked around missing his own wives longing look at the word. Oh to be wined and dined~ you were sure they missed that but you wouldn't know Henry treated you to a date night at least once a week which always ended with you both having mind blowing sex afterwards. Henry eyed the little man and smiled showing his fang like teeth a hungry predator eager to snap at everyone who had been previously laughing at his wife.

“Well yes, we have our date night when she is…On the night of our ceremony relax just the two of us with a romantic meal only one glass of red though…It keeps her happy. Happy wife happy life as the saying goes my love.” You smirked as all the woman began swooning each speaking in hushed whispers at how good it sounded to be wined and dined. Henry smiled and winked to you making you giggle and blush then turned to the other males in the room.

“Plus I find its always a good idea to have a reward hidden just incase, you never know when you need to bribe your little lady” the room tittered with laughter and you smiled then turned to Mrs Glen and there was a chill in the room. You knew the game and you played it well first impressions were everything you had to show them you wasn’t a push over and you wont stand for their shit stirring.

“However Mrs Glen I’d advise you to keep your wine loosened tongue firmly behind your teeth…And your eyes on your own husband ….I must admit I am happy to have got the chance to speak to you…This district is in much more trouble then my husband originally thought” The small snide woman blinked looking around to her 'friends’ for help but they could all sense the tension. None of them wanted to interfere, none wants to upset the new alpha female. Finally she swallowed and spoke quietly and politely and 'wine’ in her system vanished as your unwavering stare sobered her up.

“What-what do you mean by that Mrs Cavill?” You sucked between your teeth letting your cool gaze linger on her you smirked as she held her breath only releasing as your eyes moved over the other women.

“Well to put it very simply, if this is what you precise as polite conversation I don’t believe you should ever visit the capital…. Your envy is thinly veiled as is your lustful thoughts towards my husband you’d feel our lords mercy swiftly…women like you end up in the colonies quite quickly” you made a point to ignore the nervous looks of the woman's husbands each swallowing and trying to watch you and Henry for any signs of ire.

Henry leaned back hiding a wicked grin as he sipped his drink, he loved when you debated with the teals. You flicked your gaze across the other women before sipping your tea slowly then continued.

“Furthermore it is my belief that you as women should all be a little more thankful to these girls, after all they are the ones ringing forth his mirical, filling your homes with children providing your husbands with children not you.” A silence hung over the room that Mrs Waterford felt the need to break. She definitely thought herself the queen bee. Shame that.

“We are aware of that Mrs Cavill and we pray for all the girls health..We just- Sometimes it is…The ceremony is difficult to endure, we love our husbands and can sometimes be hard to endure these women especially with the sharp tongued ones but..I’m sure you will understand when it is your turn to hold a ceremony.” You giggled seeing what she was trying to do in the background you heard Henry scoff quietly and he moved slowly around to behind you placing a hand on your shoulder.

“No we will not, we have no need for a handmaid” He said leaning down placing a chaste kiss on your head. He was taking over now, you’d done good you could feel how proud he was you'd snapped the wives back into line in front of their husbands and now Henry had to show these women just how powerless their old husbands really were.

“But you’ve been married for a while now and still no child surly it is time to concede your wife is empty! Just as barren as the rest” Mr Waterford spoke loud and looked to the other commanders with a small chuckle Mrs Waterford smirked into her cup she had opted for tea. You leaned back smirking at her cruelly knowing Henry was about to properly introduce you, explain just exactly what you are and how much more important you were to Gilead. And how very obsolete Serena was not just as a woman but as a wife and citizen of Gilead.

“Yes it would seem that not even youth grants us our miracles” you and Henry turned seeing a smug Mrs glen then looked to each other and grinned leaving everyone in the room confused by the happiness radiating off of you.

“I thank you all for your concern however I did not think Ten months is considered a long marriage…Not compared to you ladies each have years to your own marriages…But we do not need a handmaid for Y/n has been granted his blessing and is indeed full. We found out recently that she is carrying my first child” silence and shock filled the room. You smiled at Serena watching the white hot anger flash across her face before quickly covering it up with a tight smile. Now she was beginning to understand. You were everything she’d never be.

“Oh praised be you must be so thrilled” she added a waver in her voice you could hear the rage, the feral anger and silent 'why her? Why not me?’ You smiled looking up as Henry eyes full of excitement. You were both excited but him more so. A family of his own was a dream of his before the war but his hopes were dwindling as he grew older and failed to find the one, then got worse as the birth rate declined as it did. He had given up even once you’d been married it was a myrical you wasn't pregnant before your wedding as you'd soon found yourself tangled up in his embrace after courting him he was a very intoxicating man and almost impossible to deny…If he was horny he was cumming one way of another. So it was safe to say he truly was ecstatic about the new’s and couldn’t wait for the baby.

“Yes we are truly blessed soon we will have our first scan! I'm terribly excited! It must be so incredible hearing your child for the first time, at the moment it doesn't feel real!” You added rubbing it in you were in a mood what can you say these women had got under your skin now it was your turn.

“We both are my love I cannot wait to see you round it will be so cute watching you waddling around the place"Henry spoke grasping both your shoulder in his hands squeezing you looked to him pouting slapping at his hands making him laugh.

"Husband! I do not waddle” you argued to him causing a wave of chuckles to pass over the room as you began showing your age.

“Well not yet my love but as you grow with our miracle you will be! And you’ll be much easier to catch~ I’m looking forward to the change of pace hopefully it will slow you down always so full of energy running around this way and that a slow waddle will definitely make you easier to manage!” Henry replied smoothing over your hair returning to sit on the sofa arm again cupping your cheek you made a small, hump sound and pulled away holding his hand in both of yours placing a small kiss to his hand.

“Henry! Enough your making me blush!” He through his head back in a loud boisterous laugh before nodding slowly to you raising a brow at you.

“As is my right as your husband~” he added making your cheeks flush at the insinuation. My lord he really was a devil!

“So do the commanders in The capital know your young wife runs you ragged?” Your playful flirtations were cut short by a very ballsy and quite frankly rude question. Henry growled low and his smile dropped. Waterford didn't know when to quit? Fine thats it he’d play the whole 'my wife's better then yours’ he’d win because Henry’s wife was better then Waterfords. You out shone Serena in every single way.

“They do know of my wife's playful nature yes..They actually enjoy her company..I received many compliments over her cooking” Henry said he'd chose his words carefully baiting Fred into a pissing match, willing him to fall into hos trap, to say the wrong thing so Henry could tear him apart in front of his self important little bitch.

“A wife that cooks? I thought we had marthas for that now days…I’d never allow my wife to have such a lowly duty” Bingo. Henry smiled Fred was not as smart and he tried to make out and it seemed he only realized that after opening his mouth.

“And maybe that is why she is a teal wife commander and mine is a Royal blue…But then again mine is a perfect example of a all Gilead's values loving, kind, demure, respectful and fertile. She is worthy, even god himself has made her fruitful and we have received his blessing…My perfect Royal blue wife…Pregnant with in the first year of marriage” Henry began Fred leant back taking a deep breath placing a hand on Serena's knee almost in an apology. Fred will now e read the right act, and his wife would have to sit there quietly and respectfully as Henry compared you both and explained to everyone exactly what and who you really were to Gilead. You were Gilead's future in more ways then one.

“She is playful and keeps me on my toes but is also on her way to filling my home with our own children…So if she wants to cook? she cooks ,if she wants to paint? she paints and if she wants our driver to drive her around the town until she is bored? then I allow it she may spend her days as she wishes” Henry offered you chose that moment to sip at your tea you’d leave this to your husband this was a mans world and you could do little but watch the exchange. You knew when to intervene you and Henry were a well oiled machine and were much faster then the others in the room. Waterford was about to partake in a match where he would be taking one step forward and two steps back.

“That almost sounds dangerous if she were to read? For instance” you smiled into your cup listening to him desperately try to annoy Henry, purposely pushing his buttons to make your husband slip up.

“Then I would discipline her accordingly, I’m not sure how much you know about my marriage but she was trained and disciplined within my own home commander Waterford, I molded her into my perfect wife personally. She has in her training felt my wrath many times but is all better for it, why I haven't had to strap her once in the past year of marriage which is more then I can say for others. That's proof enough that she knows her limitations and her place in society her rank. I think you may want to reiterate that to your own wife…She has spoken out of turn quite a few times…y/n is well within her rights to have her caned for these discrepancies.” The room went silent and everyone held their breath at Henry’s explanation you smirked as he practically invited you back in, giving you and opening you shook your head you hand more important things to do such as drink your tea before it got cold. Serena spoke up confused her voice was not as calm as it had been she was nervous.

“You?- I…I’m sorry I don't understand what is meant by that isn't Mrs Cavill a wife like us?” Henry laughed waving the blonde woman off. Much to the anger of her husband but there was not much he could do, he had caused this and now he had to endure the pandoras box so to speak.

“Forgive me Mrs Waterford Y/n wouldn’t unless she was truly upset…But yes she is a wife, but not in the same caliber as you she is far above you teals, therefore is well within her rights to order punishments ect…Much like the aunts…Well she has more rights to punish you wives then even your own husbands.” You lowered your cup locking eyes with Serena and Mrs Glenn. They flinched half in disbelief the other in fear, they had been poking at a woman that out ranked them and they were now wary of the consequences.

“I sometimes forget out here you are usually the last to know of such things. Please allow me to explain so there is no confusion. A royal blue wife, or Madonnas as they are affectionately known is the highest rank a woman can have in Gilead it is a title only ten have been offered. Out of those ten only four have succeeded to pass the criteria…But the idea is that a Royal blue will act in a commanders stead if he fails to bring his wife to heel many husbands find it difficult to truly punish their wives…I myself did not enjoy that aspect of training y/n but it has to be done” Henry explained there was a thick atmosphere the smell of fear and anxiety clung to everyone in the room bar you and Henry. It was slowly sinking in that not only was there district changing but Gilead itself was growing, maturing and leaving most of its founders behind. Gliead had always been replacing commanders them with younger more dangerous and ambitions men…But now wives were also in the firing line. Gilead was becoming more and more cut throat and it frightened them.

“Can any wife become one?" Came the predictable next question from a nameless wife that had keep quiet.Henry eyed you and tipped hos head allowing you to answer this set of questions. That's how you needed to appear a united front. It was you and your husband against this new world.

"No…You have to show…A few specific traits and of course be fertile…First of which is you must be married to an apostle and a virgin beforehand. Apostle wives are the only women even offered the chance to try and attain this rank. Second is that you must be fertile then a few other conditions such as being impeccably well mannered firm and fair well versed in the bible and all of gods teachings-” you began to list of the basic requirements of being a Madonna.

“How does one do that when they are not allowed to read?” You growled lightly but swallowed your thoughts and bubbling curses.

“Thats just the thing Commander Waterford our husbands take the time to read to us, to teach us the bible. That in itself proves that they have a happy marriage which is also a very important aspect of being a Royal blue, we are the epitome of perfection and as such must maintain happy households. But it is not easy, there are many rules to follow…But we are also given freedoms, we are allowed to listen to music when ever we like,” the women gasped unable to I imagine what it must be like to be able to have quiet music filling their quiet empty homes.

“I can leave wander shops alone we can read music Without lyrics of course and patterns for sewing and knitting to create garments for our selves and our children, this is more a necessity many shops do not cater for our rank… These patterns do had written words but are much simpler than they would have been before Gilead but we are allowed them…We must only ever do these things with a male present to observe us…We are also allowed to have our husbands teach our daughters to read a the few words that our knitting patterns have to prepare them for their futures and motherhood this is the only benefit that we may pass on to our daughter though" now that got everyone's attention. Teaching daughters to read? Absurd! But it was the truth the idea was that Gilead wanted an Apostle and royal blue to reside over every single district so daughters would be raised on the premise they will follow in their mothers footsteps and be married off to an apostle when they come of age.

"I-I never new wives had rankings…Its a shock that you have so many freedoms and your daughters” you nodded to the woman looking down at her own baby stoking her cheek eyes glowing as if there was hope, a chance that the little one would one day have a better life then that of her 'mother’. Your gaze softened as you looked on you could understand you placed a hand on your own flat stomach thankful that your child whether boy or girl would be guaranteed a better chance then most. Seeing you'd drifted into your own thoughts Henry spoke up in your stead.

“Yes well as I said Mrs Putnam there are only four Royal blues in the country my wife included…Gilead wants to give young women something to aspire to, a reason to keep going to do well in their studies and become model Gileadian women…Royal blues are the most free of all women in Gilead and are only out ranked by commanders and Apostles even angels of the faith and eyes have to obey my wives command that is why its so imported she be fully vetted…As a royal blue she is to be a beacon to all women in our country, she knows everything their is to know about women's rankings so that she may help them all to become better it has taken her just over a year to achieve her title but she was the fasted to gain it the other three took nearly four to become a fully fledged wife” you smiled finally locking away the nagging doubts, the worries for what life your child would lead. Fears of the horrors they will face and torment that lay in wait for them but you and Henry would do your best to prepare them to make them understand what was right and wrong. You blinked moving your hand from your stomach you cant afford to fall into that right now.

“And through all that she still maintained her playful cheeky nature, she keeps the house full of life and I would not have it any other way even if she does 'run me ragged” you smiled to Henry leaning to hiss his hand holding it tightly. You’d had enough you wanted this to end, for them to get out and for you to be able to breath again.

“She sounds like a true handful as most young women are, I don't see how she managed to attain such a mantle if she is as excitable as you say…Honestly I don't see the appeal” you sighed why wouldn't Waterford admit defeat already, go down with grade for fuck sake! You rolled your eyes and turned to Henry pleading him to just shut this man up.

“She is much more disciplined then any other rank of women” Henry said quickly having had just about enough of repeating himself. But Fred was a fool and was determined to drag this out all but kicking and screaming he was trying to save face, to try and maintain so,e dignity after making himself and his wife look so very foolish.

“Yes so you say Henry but younger women are always more unpredictable and tenacious” you sighed but Henry effectively hushed you running his thumb on the inside of your wrist.

“commander” you smiled and shivered. There it was, that tone. The sweet music of Henry deciding not to play nice anymore. It was low growly and firm echoing around the room. His blue eyes now sharp and fixed on Fred Henry was done playing and it was clear to anyone that Fred had tried his patience one to many times.

“I’m sorry” Fred asked but Henry no longer in the mood cut him off before he could continue the same dangerous tone reverberating in the room making everyone twitch and flinch.

“I’m your commander Waterford you address me as such we’ve been over this” Fred glued and turned looking away unable to withstand the icey blue glare your husband was supporting.

“My apologies” he almost whispered eyes locked onto his wife's hand as she squeezed his hand tight knuckles white. Serena was frightened watching her only real defense in the world get berated and kicked about the a younger frightening man. 

“Don't let it happen again …. But back to our conversation I can see how a younger women such as my wife can intimidate lesser men it takes a strong willed man to control such a woman…Which is why we are the perfect match…” Henry began it seemed he really wasn't impressed and was going to humiliate the couple further. You do not come into his home and try to bully his wife and belittle him without recompense. That's what Apostles did, they taught you lessons and made you pay. Henry squeezed your hand lifting it up to lay a gentle kiss to you making you release a breath you hadn't known you’d been holding.

“Much like you and your lovely wife though beautiful I could never settle for such a docile, average woman but she is perfect for a man of your caliber…I require a more lively household my little wife makes for interesting company and will bare me strong intelligent children..” you had to bite your cheek to stem the laughter that wanted to escape. My god Henry wasn’t taking any prisoners today.

“Yes well just be sure to watch her you never know with the younger ones” Fred said hoping to end the conversation there, trying to wrangle the last word. But oh no Henry was not having that.

“I thank you for your concerns..However commander Waterford I’d worry more about your own household before mine…Tell me did your wife really forge your signatures whilst you were incapacitated?” You turned glancing to the now embarrassed commander and gasped.

“Oh my you dared disrespect your husband in such a way…I dread to think what I’d receive for such and infringement!” You added putting on a shocked fearful face.

“Yes indeed, I’m afraid my love that would have been a very severe punishment and most likely cost you a finger” you turned to Henry in a look of false panic it was a charade. You knew he’d never do that to you a spanking or caneing? Maybe even a punishment fuck in your unprepared ass or one of your bad girl plugs that he had hidden away in his lock box. But you knew by now he would never ever maim you. It wasn’t long after that the party came to a awkward end. The couples all scuttled out wanting to get out of the firing line as fast as possible and the handmaids all left in twos each carrying a small doggy bag of food which made both you and Henry smile.

The door to your bedroom closed behind you and you released a huge sigh walking to the bed flicking off your heels and wriggled trying you get your dress zipper. You froze when you heard a chuckle and hot fingers skimmed your back and Henry released the zip and peeled the dress from you. You slipped your arms free and held the dress over your breasts twisting around to face your husband. He had already rid himself of his clothes and was ready for bed…Naked he always slept naked said it was easier to get his loving that way. 

You sighed shaking your head at him as he pulled you around to stand in front of him sitting on the bed he tugged the soft fabric down your front the velvet slipped through your fingers easily. He licked his bottom lip and moved forward pressing a kiss to your chest then lower his whiskers scratching lightly as he descended enjoying your soft cocoa skin for all its worth. 

You let your arms fall to his hair scratching his scalp with your nails making him grunt and tuck his hands around your back fingers unhooking your bra whipping it off and letting it flutter to the floor. He took a moment to look at your unclothed chest chin on your breast bone peeking up at you from between the two mounds growling low in his throat. You smiled down at him trying to even your breaths as your body came alive under his light caresses. The apex of your thighs tingled in anticipation and you rocked to and fro subtly trying to sooth it.

Henry moved dragging hot palms down your back goosebumps in his wake skin prickling in excitement finally he halted his journey curling his fingers into the dress opening just above your ass as his tongue found a deep mark he’d left you with last night. He moaned and sucked hard scraping his teeth over your breast and lowered to your nipple lapping at it gingerly. You jolted forward knees trying to buckle at your arousal, began to tease your opening gasping you pulled at his hair and tilted your face down kissing the curls. Pregnancy was already effecting you, your boobs were sensitive and hard nipples always seemed taught and ready for action which was hell as they were very sensitive to begin with but now he had to be so careful.

He twisted his head to the side rubbing his scruff over your tiny tight bud making you hiss leaning forward arching to him. Unsure if you wanted to escape or dive in head first to the incredible sensations your husband was giving you. He chuckled hot breaths ghosting the valley of your breasts hands finally managing to shimmy the dress over your hips and it fell to the floor. You whined now moving your thighs faster clenching them trying to trap your clit as it burned for attention craving the man in front of you despite your good few rounds last night and the tingling of his beard between your thighs you craved him.

You stepped out of the dress kicking it across the floor behind you. He ran his hands back up over your hips and unceremoniously tore down the tights you gasped as he yanked them to your thighs. The white panties now clearly showing a wet spot creeping up the front of them in an embarrassing display. He stopped abruptly hands smoothing over your legs leaving kisses as he dropped to his knees before you taking the nylon with him finally you stood there in nothing but your now damp panties. He smiled up at you a cheeky grin and moved a finger to your slit you gasped arching to him almost smashing his face into your crotch.

“Oh my love so needy it’s a shame I cant have you tonight~” you frowned at him and pouted not understanding.

“Why?! Why cant we-I’ve been good Husband please Henry” he laughed and crooked his finger moving to tickle your clit you hissed widening your legs rocking lightly on the pad of his finger arousal seeping through wetting it making him hum. He pulled away placing both hands on your hips holding you still as you tried chasing him with your wet slit.

“Because my love you have your check up tomorrow so they would know…I cant very well hang a commander tomorrow morning and have you found to be pregnant and soiled, I’d be a hypocrite!” You groaned down at him pouting getting you all riled up just to say 'whoops sorry’ that was uncharacteristically cruel…

“That was a dick move!” You whined but soon calmed down as his hot hands moved to your waist and started rubbing out the dents left by your tights. He tutted no more he can’t constrict you any more in those things…Garter belts would do, he shuddered at the thought of your gorgeous chocolate skin encased in a silk garter belt holding up a pair of lace trimmed stockings. Fuck now that was an image.

“No not a dick move…It was my finger…You’ll find my dick is much bigger~” His reply was teasing and playful and he leaned forward pressing one gentle kiss to your mound just above there you needed him most. He drew a line with his nose up to your abdomen leaving open mouthed kisses kneeling tall and pulled back. One flash of teeth was all you saw before he lunged back in nosing at your stomach you groaned softly feeling his tongue and whiskers against your tummy then lower finally he halted. Eyes closing he let out a few breaths lips just grazing where your child sat safely hidden for the time being. He moved planting soft kisses to your unborn and spoke in barely a whisper.

“I know your frightened for them…I could see it my love, you have no reason to be, I’d destroy Gilead if they ever came for them…” you sucked in a breath but held your tongue. It was your fear as a mother, your child would not remain here there whole life that was his promise to you, that you’d leave get out of Gilead together you and your child. But at the same time if you were no longer here then who’d save these women, who’d destroy this place? You didn’t owe them a thing! But still you can help from your position.

“If the worst ever happens I promise you our family will be out in hours. And if that were to happen we would not be alone I’d open a fucking mile stretch of border let every man, woman and child fucking walk out of this god forsaken place handmaids, marthas and children anyone who wants out would be free to do so.” He smiled up at you kissing your child once more before standing and pulled down the covers for you letting you crawl in before moving to his side of the bed. He laid on his side placing a hand on your tummy looking you in the eyes.

“My love I will destroy Gilead, I promise you that from with in or out there” he said you frowned to him not understanding he’d never said that before, it sort of didn't need to be said. Your heart clenched you knew he would if he could he was just that type of man…He had a stubborn personality protective and but Gilead had made him vindictive and cunning and ruthless. You had no doubt that one day Gilead would feel the wrath of your husband.

“How can you be so sure?-Henry we can’t leave we have nowhere to go…We are stuck here and will they be to"you said moving to place your hand over his he sighed looking down he seemed guilty then looked up a fierce serious look.

"I’m going to tear down Gilead Y/n it’s why I’m here We have somewhere to go…Home y/n we can go home to England” you frowned leaning on your shoulders eyeing him carefully.

“Henry what do you mean England? They’d try you for being a war criminal” he sucked in a breath and shook his head at you.

“No they won’t, they can’t” you frowned the huffed a laugh waiting for the punch line because this had to be a joke he cant honestly have you believe you can both escape home to England and live happily ever after.

“What? How can you sound so sure? Of course they would Henry you’d be put away! I mean come on your a fucking Apostle of Gilead, it’s not like the home office sent you here undercover or something!” You laughed but soon stopped when Henry didn’t join you but instead looked panicked then looked away you froze.

“Oh my god…. Oh my god? Henry are you? Please don’t tell me your a spy?” He swallowed and gave a stiff nod and began speaking quietly.

“We…We are a team…. Twenty five initially…All angels now commanders ten of us apostles…We have a little over one hundred agents…We started mayday…It’s one Joint global effort to bring down Gilead from the inside…Gilead is growing y/n and needs to be stopped these ideals are a disease and it can spread, we need to snuff it out that is my mission.” You swallowed trying to take in the information trying to wrap your head around it.

“Please don't be angry…I wanted to tell you but I didn't want you to be angry or leave…I love you I truly do! And please don't doubt that! It’s just now with our child on the way…You have a right to know, you need to know so that we can protect them” he explained you moved forward trying to curl up into him needing some support as your mind reeled. Your Henry was a spy…There was an international spy network in Gilead you nodded breathing steady controlling yourself.

“W-what can I do to help?” You asked a resolved look. Henry looked at you shocked then smiled lunging forward kissing you. Truth be told he had been frightened of telling you but in that moment he realized how silly the thoughts were. You would stand by him. You were not his wife in name only, this was not a false marriage you loved him and he you. He rubbed your tummy again.

“Thank god, I was so worried you'd hate me for lying” you tucked your head into his neck breathing him in. You were a little annoyed but logically you understood you knew there must be a reason for him to disregard the rules in your home and why he was so ruthless with the commanders. You kissed him lightly on his pulse point.

“I love you Henry, I married you and I’m with you every step of the way” he smiled hugging you tightly to him.

“You have no idea how much that means to my my love, my sweet little wife. Ask me anything and I will explain but understand there will be somethings I cannot tell you for your own good” you smiled in that moment knowing everything would be alright you both had one anthers back you were a team. You frowned thinking of something to ask but not really wanting to know to much so you said the first thing that popped into your head.

“Well there is one thing…. How do I spell my new surname?” Henry ,burst out laughing at the seemingly silly but important question.

“C-A-V-I-L-L…Gosh love of everything thats your question?” You nodded running your nose across his collar bone.

“Everything else is irrelevant…You and me thats all that matters” he nodded smiling wider.

“Agreed”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry treats himself to a snack before the execution then its time for your belated first scan

You grimanced and raced to the bathroom flicking off the heels on your feet to run faster one hand cupping your mouth the other twising in your dress hickingnit up so you could run faster. You slammed through the door almost breaking the hinges and hurtled yourself to the toilet barely making it before you began being sick. You landed heavily on your knees infront of the toilet bowl with a pained grunt before emptying your stomach. 

Henry had startled jumping spinning around as you almost body slammed the door smashing your way into the room. You muttered a small sorry between your heaving and wretching. Henry sighed watching you from the sink he had been useing the razor to neaten the lines on his facial hair thankfully he didnt have the blade at his skin when you'd tore into the room. Henry quickly snapped his cutthroat razor shut and put his it back into the holder and came over useing a hand towel to dry the water off his face. He moved crouching beside you placing a heavy hand on your back one hand pulling your hair back keeping it out of the way.

You flinched at the hot palm on your back and whined managing a single grunt before heaving again stomach expelling the few biscuits and tea you'd managed for breakfast. 

"Love? This is getting quite bad now are you sure you dont want to stay here? You dont have to go? Everyone will understand you not showing up" he asked you cried sniffling heaving a few more times before finishing. As much as you were looking forward to this child...You hated all this shit! You didnt want to be sick twenty four seven! You slumped back sitting on your ass and whined feeling your stocking snap free of your garter belt again. You whimpered looking up at him pitifully.

Henry smiled reassuringly then moved to your side and handed you the hand towel. You took it wiping your mouth and face and looked up at him teary eyed close to bawling your eyes out. The execution was postponed for a a few weeks for two reasons one Henry had got to work replacing him with one of your own mayday commanders and two he had also been torturing 'questioning' commander Feaver you'd known there must have been more to it Henry didnt do things just for the fun of it. 

And in the weeks waiting for the execution you'd gone down hill, well not sick but this pregnancy was taking its toll the chronic sickness and fatigue were both getting worse by the day to the point you can barely keep anything down. He sighed and picked you up flushing the toilet before sitting you on the closed lid. He squated infront of you stealing the small damp towel and pressing it to your forehead placing his hands on your knees you were still ready to cry. He tipped your face up again making you look at him and froze. You were crying! Tears streaked your face he cupped your cheek shushing you asking what was the matter.

"Hey love no, ogh come here what are these tears for my sweet little wife?" He moveds kneeling tller wrapping you up in his arms. You cluched at him 

"I'm meant to be golwing! And and not this! God I so disgusting! Just fucking being sick and getting fat! I shouldnt be this big yet!" You pouted curling over him crying into his chest shoulders shaking with the soft sobs. He moved cupping one hand on your bump. You were right you shouldnt be this big and the sickness and fatigue were...It was getting worse you couldnt really eat ofr do much just longued around the house which he didnt mind he actually preferred having you home warm and safe. But he also wanted you healthy.

"Love..I want you to go to the doctors-" he started but you mewled trying to argue with him you want to wait! You dont want to see yet in fear of jinxing it anything could happen!

"No! No its-this is normal Henry love please its just this is fine I want to wait I dont want to jinx it!" You tied to pull back but he held you firmly not letting you rise from his chest.

"No, I'm sorry love but no. We are not waiting, enough is enough this is the first time you've got out of bed for nearly a whole week. And your sickness is getting worse you can barely even manage to keep down buttered toast! I will phone the clinic today and get you in just after the execution" he summarised you sighed and closed your eyes whimpering fiddling with a button on his shirt lightly

"Henry please love this is nothing to worry about, I just-I'm just exhausted is all a few good nights sleep and I'll be fine" you moved pulling back sniffling quietly and grasped his wrist but he shook his head firmly you pouted at him and pulled back smoothing his hands over your knees.

"No love, remember your not sick, your pregnant. So sleep along probably wont cut it... I know your scared and it's probably nothing but I want to get it checked incase anything is wrong your both getting a check up today and I'll hear no whining about it. Do you understand me? We are twelve weeks, past the first trimester past the most critical stage." He added then frowned looking down as he smoothed his palms up your legs to your thighs and felt the garter strap hanging limp down the side of your leg. He chuckled to himself giving you a cheeky look from the top of his eyes.

"Oh? Whats this? Can't you reach around again?" You flushed pouting at him and squirmed under the heavy skirt.

"W-well it snaps off when I need to be sick!" Henry chuckled moving his hands to your ankle capturing the nylon winking slipping his hands over the top of the stocking and pulled his knuckles ghosting your skin teasingly leaving a burning trail behind him. Your breath hitched and you watched eyes locking with his as his hands dissappeared below the midnight blue gown. You jolted gasping tipping back and held onto the sink when he slipped his hot palm under your thigh tugging it up harshly.

"Hold on love let me sort this out~" he chuckled twirting his hand dexterous fingers clasping the clip and snapping it on to the nylon he slipped a single finger below the elastic snapping it back to your skin making you yelp and clench your hands thigh tensing from the sting.

"Oh god love this is very tight~ do you need some help loosening it up love?" You swallowed dryly watching his eyes darken mischief clouding the blues making you shiver you whined nodding to him.

"Ah ah words my little love honestly use your manners or I will leave it like this and it will pop off again and I will have to help you fix it whike we are out! We dont want that do we?" He teased thoroughly amused enjoying himself hands moving back and forth so lightly it tickled making you squirm barely skimming your skin bringing tiny goosebumps. How this man found you attractive even after spewing your guts up was something you'd never undestand.

You tilted your head to him pitifully he smirked as nodded to you signalling you to give in and relax. You did slumping going lax your husband would take care of you, you knew this very well and smiled shyly biting your lip then finally closed your eyes relishing in the soft touches your husband was lavishing you with widening your hips pressing forward trying to draw him in wanting to force him to touch you melwing rocking trying to entice him into grazeing your most sacred spot. He placed a palm on each thigh and snapped them wide open you hissed as your knee knocked into the sink counter. 

"He-henry please dont leave it! Please help me I can't loosen it properly I hate these things!" He grinned wide and moved forward placing a long kiss to your thigh over the thick skirt but you still felt it, the overwhelming heat of his lips that teased the raw molten heat of this mans mouth.

"Well I think the lady does protest to much, these are fucking sexy as hell. I'd be honoured to help you with them each and every day! you'll never be in normal tights ever again if I have anything to say about it my sweet little wife~" he twisted moving his hand slipping fingers lightly plucking the small plastic clip loosening it a tad then his wide palms moved encircling your legs and pulled you forward towards him spreadig them wides and making you lean back almost slipping completely off the seat. 

He chuckled at the tiny surprised sounds that you squeakeds out he gnored you and quickly clipped the front strap onto the nylon and loosened it lightly making it comfortable he growled drawing the tips of his fingers on the sensitive soft flesh around the stockings. You through your head back mewling as your knickers began to dampen at the teasing trying to arch and hold still it was a battle in itself! It was hard there was something erotic in the way he was sensually moving his fingers palms swallowing your thighs his thumbs digging into the soft flesh circling and kneading gently. 

Your leg tensed and quivered as the fingers sliped higher until the pads of his fingertips were drawing over your mound lightly pressing and circling closer and closer with languid movements to your slit making you pant heavy, chest heaving as he toyed with you tickling and playing drawing you into a lustfull haze that was sinfull. Forbidden, but far to sweet to deny.

Any complaint brewing was cut short by a gasp as you felts your skirt flutter seconds later the tell tale tickling of his scruff against your legs, the whiskers catching lightly on the stockings. You drew back in shock eyes darting between your legs seeing your husband had indeed just disappeared below your skirt and was dragging his nose along your inner thigh drwing a line heading directly to your weeping core.

"H-henry no-we cant its we will be late!" You yelped and tried to fight him bringing your legs up trying to use your stocking clad feet to push him back by his shoulders but it was futile, he chuckled and dipped forward ,you yelped as your feet slipped off him resting down his back. Henry rushed forward keeping your thighs spread over his shoulders and held your knees.

"Late? My love how can we be late for an execution I'm ordering?" Though slightly miffled under the layers of fabric His voice carried through the room husky and deep sending tremours up into your core making your mucles squeeze tight. Your body trembled in anticipation, your husband was irresistibly wicked somtimes and you lpved it! But you cant not now. You tried to squeeze your legs closed and fend him off but your lover was a commander. And he commanded you just aswell as any other.

"Y-you know what I ah! Fuck youknowwhatimeanHENRY!?" the words drew together loosing their meaning as you yelped his name moving your hands to press at his head from over your dress as he huffed hot air over your clit that was taught against your silk knickers warming the throbbing bud with his breath. You moaned breathlessly trying to kove but which way you wasnt sure. He chuckled pressing forward digging the tip of his nose to your clit grunting as he was met with the damp silk he chuckled tipping his face to press a loud wet kiss to the top of your slit sucking soflty giving you a small hint to what you'd endure.

"Besides your so soo ready arent you love? So wet and fucking dripping waiting for me to feast on you- to reward you for being such a good little wife~" you moaned hands gripping the fabric of your dress scrunching the thick soft velvet drawing a hiss form the man below as you fingers tugged his hair. He growled darting his tongue out giving a single hard lick parting your lips gaining access to the erect bud that was tingling pulling and vibrating under your own nerves trembling waiting for that high knowing he was going to send you over the edge whether it was what you wanted or not he pulled back making you whine.

"Wont it be exhilarating having me order an execution with your cum lingering on my lips? Isn't that exciting? To sit there watching all those people cower before a man who was kneeling, worshiping your sweet cunt not half hour before?" You whined trying to keep yourself together but it was hard woth the lewd words he spoke his low voice growling heating your core making your arousal dribble out onto your knickers as his lips were so close grazing your plump pussy with each word he uttered.

"Husband~ Ah! Augh god please please dont stop please I want it I've been good! Henry pl-PLEASE AH~" you cried voice riseing crawljng higher and louder as he moved opening his mouth fully covering your most needy and sensitive of spots. You curled forward grunting and melwing as your pussy was held firmly in his jaw. 

He hummed lowly onto the trapped flesh sending delicious vibrations up your core rattljng your nerves making you tens walls squeezing trying to devoure the beautiful sounds. You arched rocking up almost taking your ass off the seat as he began flicking his tongue quickly rubbing and circling around your clit teasing your petals with his teeth mimicking a slight chewing movement to drag his fang like teeth over your spread cunt.

He pressed the flat of his tongue hard and rubbed moaning into you trying to draw you into an orgasm. You cried out at his onslaught grinding onto his face as he feasted kn you over the black silk knickers grunting obscenely hands slipping under your ass hiking you up off the seat takingnyour full weight. You released him hands slapping down curling around the toilet lid below you as he pulled you to hover over it. Your legs shock and tensed digging heavily into his back as he slathered your cunt making you moan and cry out kmewling desperately rubbing your clit across his face his nose kdrawing delightful patterns on the now large bud as he focused his tongue on your entrance. The boiling heat scorched you blood rushing like molten fire. Your cunt was almost as hot as the mouth smothering it. He groaned hands pulling digging into the plump cheeks moving you ldoing everything he could to make you cum. He wanted you to cum in your knickers to flood your skirt and sit there beside him as he killed yet another Gilead elite!

You cried throwing your head back trying to hold back not wanting to soil your underwear but Henry was persistent and skilled. You rocked keening louder and higher calling out to him babbling pleading for more and begging him to stop but he wouldnt. Then with an embarrassing ease he did it. He twitched capturing the base of your bud and sucked hard almost as if he was trying leave love bites into your soft cunt and force you to feel that light lingering pain for days. That was all you needed, you came with a soundless squeal you panted body tensing and squirming under the power of the orgasm he'd given you. Your body tried freeing itself! 

Henry moaned holding you against him not letting you move an inch, pressing harder trying to drag out the last tremours. You twitched grunting holding erevy other breath as you came down whining as he continued laping at your silk covered clit.

"Noo-no no Hen...Henry please I can't enough!" He finally relented and backed away slipping from under your skirt chuckling slowly pulling your legs to stretchout either side of him and tuckied them under his arms. He kept quiet watching as you grunted slumping panting face flushed sweat on your brow and eyes half lidded dazed from him rewarding you.

"Thank you so much my love I needed that little pick me up~" he laughed and patted your legs standing up licking his lips and wiping his glistening mouth licking a few droplets from his fingers and picked up the small hand towel that had been discarded at some point dring his feast he batted his face lightly and tossed it in the hamper. You huffed whining head resting to your shoulder blinking at him tiredly wanting nothing other then to go to bed for a nap.

"Oh my you really are all tuckered out~ I'm dreadfully sorry but you know how it is sometimes I prefer a little treat in the mornings" you grunted squinting at him still trying to bring yourself back down to earth far to breathless to speak yet. He tipped his head grinning extremely pleased with himself. He began speaking as he crossed the large marble drenched room.

"You know I think I saw a gorgeous black leather fainting couch in the furniture store, large and thick with a scroll design that would be much better for this kind of thing~ it'd sit perfectly under the window, I'd like you to go get it love and then I can have you in here whilst getting ready in the mornings. I can think of no better way to start my day then having my face burried in your sweet cunt!" You flushed squeaking finally having the stregnth to pull your legs together and sit up leaning over your knees slightly.

"We dont need a fucking fainting couch or any more furniture in this house! The last thing I need is to have more flat or cushioned surfaces I'd forget how it feels to be up right!" moved to the tall cabinet in the bathroom fishing out some mouthwash and turned tipping some of the minty liquid into a small cup on the side of the sink.

"But my love I can just imagine it! Picture this, You right there under the window, bathed in silver moon light stretched out on the leather naked. Me lounging in the bath enjoying a hot soak ~ all naked, wet and suddsy sipping my scotch watching, ordering you to part those pink little petals and toy with your self. Putting on a show for your husband after he has had a long trying day at work. I'd even get out your little vibrator and make you hold it on your needy little clit and cum again and again for me until you've stained the leather" you flushed breath chest getting heavy under his gaze as he created a tantalising image you could imaginemit! Fuck you could feel it already your body shiveringnunder the weight of the images. How youd moan and cry begging for mercy as he commanded ou to peress and grind on your toy, the toy you shouldnt have, that was locked up tight with the rest of your forbidden toys.

"And then when you cant take anymore I'd come and collect you, drap your luscious legs arouds my hip and rutt up into you, fill you, fuck you guide your tiny pussing over my cock and take ou like the horny minx you are~...I'd lean you over the sloped backrest and mount you like the good little girl you are and traat you to as many orgasms as possible fuck kiss and bite you untill my marks litter your stunning skin! Ugh god! Fuck yes you'll be rewarded for being such a wonderflu little wife~" you moaned lightly as his voice spoke in low hums teasing caresing your skin as it prickled. You shook your head body still reeling after your 

"I-I that is...It might be an idea- wait wait no! No I'm not having a fuck couch in the bathroom! We dont need one" You anounced eyeing him sternly not sure if you wanted these iages to bebrought to light, he'd never get enough he was insatiable as it was!

"Well I think you'll find you do because your looking a little faint to me~" you scoffed and moved to stand on shaking legs cringing as your arousal trickled in thick streams escaping your underwear on either side of your gusset. You flushed squeaking and moved uneasy to stand before the sink. He came to a halt behind you handing you the small cup of mouthwash. You took it trying to avoid his hot gaze as he stared a you in the mirror.

"Not only that it would be a treat to see you feed our child every morning on it as I get ready for ork, my hours will not change and I want to cherish ever moment I'm home with you and our little one even if lthat means you are both with me as I bathe in the mornings" he said smiling leaning on the bath you moved one hand ypto your tummy heart fluttering a small flush tinted your cheeks and you nodded to him making him grin. You tipped up the cup swishing your mouth with the minty liquid and spitting relieved to get the vilde taste off your tongue. And rinsed away the blue mouthwash. You turned to him still quivering slightly legs onpy just beckming stiff enough to support you on there own.

"Fine I suppose that would be acceptable I had been trying to think how we can spend time together once the baby is here I dont want you to neglect your duties or miss out." Henry clapped his hands loudly coming over kissing you on the lips.

"Exactly my love! Its decided we are getting a sex couch in the bathroom You can run out tomorrow and-" there was a knock on the door which made you giggle seeing Henry purse his lips, that normally meant it was time to go he moved opening the door to find Molly the otherside one hand on her hip and the other holding out a fresh pair of knickers making you flush. Oh god she heard you again! 

"Oh Molly thank you I was just about to go fetch her a fresh pair~" Henry smiled turning to you holding out the undergarments to you dangling them off one finger watching as your face flushed and yku stuttered eyes glancing to Molly trying to ignor the womans knowing smirk.

"Look love Molly got you some out of the drawer isnt that thoughtful?" You squirmed embarrassed and quickly crossed the room snatching them off his finger screwing them up in your hand grumbling as you stalked passed them both.

"What? Not even a thank you? Well I never?! I'm terribly sorry Molly I have know idea why she isin a mood especially after that~" henry said loud enough foryou to hear, you growled out a fuck you which chris heard and shouted out

"Didn't he just try that in the bathroom?!" Jai who was at the bottom ofthe staris began laughing with Chris and Molly You stomped your foot and grasped the bainster leaning over it and screamed for them to shut up but they didn't instead only laughed louder at your pouting and you swore once more and slammed the door to your bedroom loudly. Henry chuckled to himselfknowing the guys didnt mena anything by it theyjust loved pokeing fun at you like the older brothers they'd become. He turned to Molly and began asking her to helpyou out.

"...Molly would you please help her into a new dress the navy blue with the mandarin collar." The woman gaped at him and scoffed shaking her head unimpressed. 

"A whole new dress?! God Henry seriously!?" She chuckled out of the side of her mouth sometimes she felt like she was the only adult becquse clearly you and henry werea couple of randy teens and dont even get her startedon dumb and dumber! A couple of children sneaking cookies and sweets at any!

"Yes you know, I don't know how she messes them so quickly~" henry added shruggingasshe slapped at him lightly ushering him out into the hall makingnhis laugh padding awayabounce in his step pleased with himself. He enjoyed his family hearing him please his little wife he was a bit of a exhibitionist like that.

"I'll bloody bet you dont~ Fucking randy little shit come on down stairs! Your ment to be in the car already!"

You moved fluidly through the crowd of ecowomen and their husbands there wasn't many, your district could not spare many from their jobs this korning but therewas enough to get word out of what happens here. There was a stage with a single microphone for Henry to adress everyone. The stage was not huge but large enough to draw attention and a large screen was above much like what youused to see at festivals henry wanted everyone present to see. You both glided through the seats today the wives and husbands satin oe large sweeping semi circle between then and the stage was a prefect circle of kneeling handmaids. The idea was that under Henry's rule the commanders and their wives will sit here and see the brutality of their regime. They will hphear the screaming smell the blood and feel the feral fury ofthese women. They will be here front and center and endure this until the end. You turned glamcing seeing Jai and Chris flank you a few steps behinde you both. 

Eyes followed you as you strode confidently beside your husband following half a step behinde Henry both hands in the crook of his arm as you walked down the line behinde the husbands. This was a tactic to, mind games Henry was a predator stalking behinde these weaker men, prey. Some turned trying to keep Henry within their sights making you both smirk others held still facing forward trying to seem impartial to your arrival. But it was no use you could smell the sweat that trickled down the back of their necks, the tremor of fear and anxiety that wafted from these so called 'commanders' none could belive today was the day.

You watched eyeing the women as they eyed you scornfully. You understood it was the same thing! Your dress your colour. An almost floor length dress thick with a suede feel a dark blue almost black. It was long sleeved and buttoned in the front small square blue crystal buttons starting at your waist ut to a mandarin collar that kerot up your neck, long slim sleeves and a wide aline silhouette and black flat boots and a small tastefull fastinator on your head. Molly had done wonders on your hair small intricate braids all pined to wrap around the back of your head swooping around into a spiral. You looked powerfauul and feminine. It was a ruse a design. Everything was structured to make you seem immaculate and gracefull.

You scoffed and smiled tipping your head down as you began seeing familiar faces. Henry turned to you smileing patting your hand lightly. 

"About that? You didn't have to you know~" you spoke quiely eyes flicking up to him a false serene smile plastered on your face henry chuckled and tipped his head down replying quietly as he guided you aroun the large ark of seats.

"Do what?-oh that yes well that was for drinking all our fucking wine...She has a drink problem-or had I heard her husband has struck it out of her! Now she even avoids tiramisu~" you chuckled eyeing the wife in question. Mrs Glenn her head was hanging she didn't dare look at you. You smiled yes she had been dealt with! Her remarks had not gone unnoticed and she had undergone a re-education of sorts. It was shamefull her handmaid was withdrawn and she had been sent to school with other young women. Etiquette lessons and behaviour. It was rather shamfull for a fully grown married woman to be put into a class of teengers, she had also been subject to the discipline whilst there and had recived more then her fair share of canings. Which was also followed by more once home with her husband. She behaves now she does not want to risk your ire again.

Her example had also struck a cord with a few others aswell and most of the bitchyness had stopped. Apart from one Serena Joy Waterford. You fear you will come to blows soon but for now you ignored her overlooking her. You knew the best way to annoy her was to ignore her. Let her know she was not worth your time that she was just another teal. Finally you both arived to the side of the stage Henry climbed the frpew steps and held your hand guiding you up them like a gentleman before swooping in kissing your cheek and waved you to a small cushioned seat that was placed beside Aunt Lydia. 

She smiled and held out a hand to you helping you sit fawning over you. You let her she had behaved and was living up to her station you waved her off politly as Chris and Jai stood eithter side of you forever the faithful gaurd dogs. You sat tall and regal hands folded in your lap in a way to emphasise the bulge of your tummy. You watched on as Henry began his speech.

"Good morning everyone! I apologise for dragging you all out into the cold this early but I feel its best to get all this nastiness dealt with quickly" he started and cleared his throat casting a sweeping gaze over the crowd. You tensed drawing in a breath watching the people squirm. It was invigorating to know he terrified everyone and without any doubt this fear will grow after thks morning. You swooned as his words drifted through the speakers loud and thundering making you cross your legs hooking one foot behind your ankle and clreaingnyour throat whenmyou almost whined needy as your husbands sexy voice shook you to you core.

"I realise that though I have been in charge of this districe there are still many who do not know who I am. I am Apostle Cavill. Me and my wife have been here for nearly six weeks and in those six weeks we have uncovered a....Weakness with this district s commanders that is not nor will it ever be tolerated in Gilead." Paused and shook his head then eyed the crowd with an understanding smile. A ploy he was actually just enjoying himself he didnt really give a shit about this he wanted blood and that was it. He cheered up and clapped his hands together slowly rubbing the palms together.

"But fear not I understand! We are all human we all make mistakes every one of us does but some mistakes require forgiveness others are more...Severe and need a heavier punishment. Gilead has changed is changing as we speak and as it grows it needs stregnth! Powerful leaders who will obey his law there cannot be exception'sto the rule. There cannot be this cowardice." He glared threateningly at the commanders wraping around capturing each one in his icey blues smirking 

"And under my rule there is no room for these weak hypocrites. Which bring us to why I have called you here today. Ladies, blessed handmaids today I must call upon you to help me provide justice to one of your own" Aunt Lydia moved to walk onto the stage beside Henry to take command of the women but was halted by Jai who shook his head. The red clad women frowned whispering amongst themselves unsure why the aunt wasnt goin to the stage. Henry turned faceing you holding a hand out ushering you forward. You smiled and slowly strode across the small stage feeljng they eyes of everyone take you in. There was a ripple of envy in the crowd of wives you looked down on them eyes cold and uncaring. You moved seeing the soon to be widow sat front and center. Your small heels clicked on the wood each step bringing you beside your husband.

"Ladies I know some of you have already met my wife but I wish to present her to you here and now while you are all here. Mrs Cavill is here to oversee all women in the district . Her job is similar to mine she is here to help and guide you all and help with any issues you may face." He expalined and turned motioning for you to come forward you took a deep breath exhaling slowly.

"Care to say a few words my love?" You nodded meekly syanding and glided gracefully to your husbands side as he plucked the microphone from the stand that was far to high for you. You grinned and looked to the down turned white wings.

"Ladies...Handmaids would you please look up id like to see you all~" there were gasps and slowly one by one the faces lifted and you smile encouragingly.

"Hello their ladies its nice to fiinally see you all. I wished to introduce myself properly, as my husband said I am here to take charge of the women in this district. For handmaids, marthas, wives even aunts , I am here to talk and help with anything and everything." You looked across the girls recognising the ones who live close, those who had been at your welcom party and hose who you knew were rebels in mayday. You took a breath and grinned politly.

"Ladies if there is anything at all I can do for you then please do not hesitate to ask I understand that there are somethings you cannot share with your aunts or mistresses that is where I step in. If you have an issue with your placement or believe your household is not fit for a child for any reason or have any concerns for your life and safety then please I beg you do not remain silent. You are the future of gilead! You are our most blessed and treasured it is my belief that handmaids should have someone to go to in there time of need who will not hold a rod to you." You said your lines they were always the same, rehearsed lines alowing everyone one to knlw your durpties and what your job was. You were a leader a beacon of kindness and hope.

"I will be that for you and Marthas to for any woman of any station. I am here to correct any unruly wives and aunts and if it is an issue with a Commander or gaurdian i will alert my Husband who will take over in my stead. You are not alone we are here for you and if a wife or commander needs correcting then please come to me at any time. And should your houshold try to deny you a meeting with me then notify the gaurdians of your houshold or in town and I will come to you. Your mistresses can be held accountable and so can their husbands as you will see" you turned to Henry smiling signalling you were done, god you just wanted to sit down. He tipped his head placing amhand yto your bicep a small comforting gesture as you turned. 

It never seemed worth it to speak but protocol dictated that you speak to your district and anounce your role. Your speech just happened to be more threatening to the elites as was your husband, everything a wife did had to follow her husbands example and you were no exeption. You needed a reputation to match Henry to support himas any good wife you had to be the dream team! Henry spoke over his shoulder nodding to you as you took your seat with a sigh rubbing your tummy out of habbit.

"Thank you my love." He added and slowly twisted to see his flock the elite now looked even paler their secrets and lies. Their fates being placed jnto the hands kf those they tormented. They were terrified. As they should be! Henry smiled to them all and continued the whole affair.

"Today we ask you to do your duty and bring forth justice not only justice for god but bring forth justice for your sisters. Bring him in!" There where whispers and gasps as the Commander feaver was brought forward the handmaids and marthas echoed the same questions was that Commander feaver? And what had he done to end up here? Why was a commander being executed!?

"Hush ladies, come on now ladies hush a moment ,a little quite if you please. Otherwise we will be here all day and im not sure about you but I do have other things to get done. Thats it very good thank you" The women all stopped whispering and faced the front paying attention to your husband, you could see grins some of the fpgirls biting their lips to cover their glee others did not theysmiled eyeing the wrenptchthat was once a tormenter but now their victim. Every one could see the irony this man was once on top of this world and now? He would die, be ripped apart and beaten to death by those he looked down upon most. Good. You casta glance to the commanders and their wives, Henry had ordered them all to be here and bare witness to this it was a warning, a lesson a bitter pill that your good lord husband will foreceachand every one of them to swallow. 

Fuck with me and you'll be executed. 

That was it Henry wanted obedience and bupygod he sopwould get it! You locked eyeswith serena and smiled threateningly tipping your head politely when she held your gaze firmly she was shaken, they all were. There had been rumours that Henry had reconsidered that he had let Commander feaver go and wouldnt dare to off one of them. Serena held your gaze tryingwin a little staring match it was when fred noticed and nudged her she grit her teeth and looked away swiftly making you smirk. Good. You turned glancing over the crowd apthen to the backof your husdp and and grinned as he continued playing the crowd, commanding them with ease digging his claws into them as he spun his tale words rolling off the tongue clearly swaying the masses. This was an Apostle's job this is what he did best manipulate and frighten and conquer. 

"I know this may be difficult for some of you, I know some of you have been in service to commander Feaver but I ask of you, lay aside those personal feelings. Today he is not a commander but he is weak, shamed and here alone to feel the lodprds mercy and atone for his grivances. Commander Feaver is a criminal! The lowest of low! He raped his handmaid outside of his ceremony as a punishment." He paused casting a dark glance over the seated crowd of teals each clutching at their husbands hands trying not to imagine feaver being their own spouse. Henry fought off a scoff and cast his eyes back to the kneeling red clad women.

"Yes you heard me correctly he punished his handmaid for being blessed with child, he used his brute stregnth to hold down his handmaid and viciously forced himself inside of her to kill gods miracle, to kill his ver own child! And that is unacceptable! So I have brought him to you, commander Feaver wronged one of your winged sisters and I feel that it is the handmaids who shall show him the lords mercy." Henry spoke with a strange glee and spread his arms and motioned the girls to stand.

"Please stand and remove your wings, form a circle today there will be no two mineut limit you may stop when you feel he has paid his dues...If that is death then so be it...Once you are finished return to your seats" he explaijed as The shammed commander was placed kneeling in the middle of the handmaids whimpering. There was silence for a few seconds then Aunt Lydia blew her whistle.

All hell broke lose wives covered their faces and the commanders winced as the red clad women lunged running ducking andndiving trying to claw their way to the man. You watched swallowing this was never easy but to look away was to seem weak. You could not afford that. You watched as the women kicked punched and slapped at the man stomping on him trampling him as his spit up blood from the stage you could hear the bones breaking the ferocity these women tore away at him always made you cringe. This type of anger came from true suffering and curelty.

You took a deep breath and flicked your ees tk the audience Mrs Feaver was distraught screaming and crying watching her husband get beaten to death. Your stomach dropped as for a second you imagined yourself in her shoes being held still as Gilead stole your husband. You felt sick and took a deep breath, shed come dressed in black ready for mourning, if only she knew her troubles had only just begun. She was to be a martha now if she could not be of use there she was heading for the collonies there was no place of unmarried useless women. Gilead was cruel.

It seemed hours but was a matter of mineuts and it was over the ladies stepped back the commander was dead for a second there was a slow parade of red as the handmaids all returned to their cushions some trembling and heavy breathing pthers calm and quiets a few were wiping tears from their face. Some would mistake them for sadness but no it was relief hope. Hope that there was someone looking out for them, that their monsters were goin to be hunted.

Henry waited for everyone to reach their seats and calm down before speaking motioning to the now corpse that was laying in a puddle of his own blood. An undignified end little would anyone know he had not cried out much because his tongue had already been taken.

"Thank you ladies you did impeccable as always I am very proud of you all. You truly are special and believe me when I say I know how hard this has to be...And to the commanders I say this." He spoke quietly as a few of his men came to the dead commander rolling himmover tieing his hands and covering his head with a black cotton bag readying him for the wall then and their. The worst part? Was when one of them removed his ring and returned it to the mans sobbing widow. It was gut wrentching hearing her wail over the death of her husand and protecter. She was jow alone in an unforgiving society that will destroy her. A victime of her 'success' henry ignored the comotion as the body was carried away to be hung before rigor mortis set in. Henry tutted and spoke drawing the attention of everyone.

"Keep your homes in line, remember your duty and your own l was. From now on we lead by example or face the consequences. I am not here to make enemies I am here to help Gilead become the greatest it can be and in some unfortunate cases that means sacrifice. I think Commander Waterford put it best. We want to make things better, but better doesn't mean better for everyone. You are all dismissed to go about your day and I pray this is the last commander to feel the girls mercy in the district." 

You found yourself sat in the vast white waiting room not twenty mineuts after leaving the execution. You'd had a bout of sickness on the way here. You sighed twiddling your thumbs trying to even your breathing, your nerves were shot true to his word Henry had arranged for you have an emergency appointment.This was it. You had wanted to wait a little longer before having the first scan not wanting to jinx anything. He had a 4d hd ultrasound brought in to your hospital just for you the plan was to have your first scan at sixteen weeks when the new machine was here and would pick up the gender clearly.

But that wasnt to be your loving husband had put his foot down and here you were. You were twelve weeks pregnant but your tummy looked more bloated than it should be. Henry decided that you should have a scan and find out if there was anything wrong today.

You looked down moving your hand over your tender stomach worry was gnawing at you. You heard Henry talking in hushed tones to the man at the desk. Well talking he was hissing you cpuld hear the venom all the way over here. You snapped your head up as you heard your name being called.

"Blessed day Mrs Cavill" you looked up seeing Serena gliding across the waiting room from the entrance. You swallowed trying to fight another wave of nausea you didnt need this at the moment you moved wrapping your husbands coat around you tighter and smiled sitting up straight as you mentally prepared for a verbal spat. You flicked your eyes around and saw Fred was walking across to the desk that Henry was at still signing you in.

"Blessed day Mrs Waterford I apologise for not greeting you sooner I'm lost in my thoughts it seems" you spoke clearly as the teal moved sitting on the chair to your left folding her hands in her lap.

"It's quite alright I'm sure you didn't expect anyone to see you here today...The clinic is very quiet what with the ...Execution" she said struggling to mention he mornings festivities she gave a forced smile taking a seat next to you and nodded to her handmaid Offred.

"Yes a terrible affair but necessary im afraid we cannot let out nation fall tk weak commanders. Our leaders must be vigilant" ou added smileing to Serena ou could see it. The fear. It ha shook her today, it had shook everyone it was the reality. Gileads elite suddenly coming under scrutiny was disconcerting and had rocked the boar to to speak. And you both knew many were going to go over board it was just a matter of time. Serena was frightened and so she should be suddenly her world wasnt flowers and tea, it was cruelty anxiety and fear just like everyone else.

She move her hands clasping her hands in a quiet clap tilting her head slightly sjiling trying to move on to happier topics.

"We are here for our first scan today, meet our child" you smiled to the handmaid sadly and tipped your head to her in understanding, she gave a small smile.

"Praised be his mercy, you must be so happy, I'm here for my first scan to" you added resting a hand on the swollen tummy blelow your dress your fingers poked lightly feeling the taughtness of the skin that was getting ready to swell.

"We are truly blessed...It has been a long time coming...But you? I thought you'd have had a scan before now...Why wait so long to see your child?" She asked almost haughty at you as she tucked one foot behind the other and angled in her seat back straight head high. Posturing. You sighed and slid back into your seat sitting straighter but winced when you pulled your stomach.

"Carful don't hurt yourself Mrs Cavill~" Serena quipped seeing your slight discomfort a teasing in her voice but you scoffed lightly at her sitting up.

"Oh I'm fine just morning sickness causeing a little strain on my tummy...Normal for mothers, besides I going to have to get used to pain after all birthing is all natural now no epidurals for me whe the time comes~" you clapped back she heard the silent jab what you were actually saying was 'it was normal for real mothers not theiving bitches' her face dropped and you smiled waving the disgruntled teal off casually.

"Perhaps some mint tea would help? Don't you think Offred?" She grit out knowing she couldn't ignore you yet didn't trust herself not to snap.

"Ah...Yes but if not ginger tea...I had to use it with Hannah my morning sickness was severe" Serena grunted snapping her head to the handmaid but you held up a hand silencing any scolding the bitter empty woman was going to spout and smiled kindly to Offred.

"Thank you Offred, I have tried mint but it hasn't worked but I did not think of ginger I will have to try it" she smiled nodding then looked to the floor again trying to avoid the cruel gaze of her misstres.

"But you are right Mrs Waterford I am late in having a scan we missed our first scan when Henry moved us here and it took a while for my notes to get here...Henry also vetted the doctors in this district only the best was allowed to be involved or so he says he is quite protective of us~...I don't mind though I wanted to wait and see the gender on the first scan see a baby not a blob. Henry has had a little surprise brought in to the clinic though~....Oh Offred please do sit down you have had such a crazy morning I doubt you should still be satnding!" you mentioned mainly speaking to Serena but motioned for Offred to sit down. She moved slowly and sat quietly on the other side of you. Serena leaned closer to you with a serene smile letting the previous ire go. She must be in a good mood the prospect of seeing 'her' baby trumping everything else.

"A devoted father already? You are truly blessed" you nodding to her fidgeting with your fingers slowly.

"Yes...I sometimes wonder how, I must have done something to be so blessed by god. A faithful loving husband, a beautiful home and a child on the way within the first year of my blissfull marriage. My very own baby who already has and incredibly protective father before they are even here" you hummed and turned to face the other wife as she began speaking trying to seem friendly but it was a ruse. She wanted information and gossip. And you wanted to poke at her.

"So your husband has a surprize sounds intriguing is it here at the clinic?" Serena asked unsure what you could mean wanting to move the conversation forwards trying not to read into what you may have meant about a faithful husband. You smiled leaning back letting out a breath.

"Why yes a 4d hd ultrasound...To get an uninterrupted veiw clear images rather than some white blobs...We are borrowing it from the capital for my pregnancy" you said getting excited again. Serena's face dropped for a second but she then recovered.

"Thats wonderful, I hear they are the best you can get done your sure to have the most incredible scan photos" you looked at her and saw her gaze flick to your stomach then Offreds there it was that longing, almost pain in her eyes as she kept glancing at your full tummy's. For a second she wasn't a bitter spiteful woman but infact a sad lonely one. She was empty it must be hard being so close yet so far from your one wish in life, your goal a child! To know you'll never feel one move, kick or suckle. To be in a sense useless to a baby your claiming as your own untill the child is being weened. You almost felt sorry for her just as much as Offred she was a victim of her own making it must be a bitter existence knowing deep down she was going to steal this woman's child away as soon as she could. But you were not fooled by her momentary lapse, she was one of them, a believer. An enemy. But you had an image to uphold you sighed begrudgingly and patted Serena's hand before speaking.

"You know because me and Offred here are pregnant around the same time I might be able to wiggle things around and keep it here a few weeks longer?" You said and turned to Offred.

"How far along are you?" You asked the red clad woman, you didn't even think to ask Serena she wasn't pregnant it was natural to ask the woman carrying the child. It was a slip up but one that you could afford. Your question caused Serena to furrow her brows but at the same time she was shocked at the almost kind gesture. 

Since you'd showed up you had made it perfectly clear you did not like her or her husband. It was in a sense their own doing Fred had his nose put out of joint and was always trying to catch Henry out and belittle him...Fred failed each and everytime and because of that he got pissy and took it out on Serena who in turn snapped at you, which made you snap back which riled up both your husbands.

"I err...Maybe eight weeks Mrs Cavill" you said stammering slightly eyeing serena behind you. You however didnt pay no mind. You just sat still waiting for the handmaid to finish answering.

"Oh wonderfull! So four weeks behind me?" You twisted to Serena catching her quickly snapping out of her haze and plastering a smile on her face.

"I will have to ask him for you, four weeks shouldn't be to long of a delay~" you said to the woman who nodded greatfully it was then your husbands aproached you all again.

"Ask me what my love? And don't you go asking for another pot of icecream because the answer is no...Pregnant or not you need real food" he replied crossing his arms a playfull look across his face making you scowl at him. Fred kept quiet. Fred had not laughec at you for a while. Fred was learning his place~

"Noo though I will have you know the baby will get what they want and if they want ice-cream they will have it~" you teased making him laugh and shake his head and shrugged tilting his head to the left and huffed.

"Now my sweet little wife~ I will not despute that our child will have everything they want...But the question is, is it you? or the baby thats is demanding sweet treats at all hours? Because I think it may be to early for our little one to be demanding ice cream and bon bons~" He said slightly firmer his voice becoming a baritone growl that you knew was playfull but the others flinched he rose one eyebrow at you making you sigh.

"Very well husband you caught me...That was not what I was going to ask however...Offred here is only four weeks behind me in her pregnancy and I was mentioning to Mrs Waterford about the hd 4d scanner you had brought in...I was hoping that we could maybe...Delay its return? For a few weeks?" You said grasping Henry's offered hand and rose slowly holding your tummy as you did so. Henry smiled to Fred nodding then began speaking soley to Serena ignoring the irritating commander. 

"I'm sure they wont miss it for an extra few weeks...Tell them you have my permission to use it for your scans,they will only use it from twelve weeks though so I'm afraid that you must wait untill your next scan...And have as many images printed as you like Mrs Waterford I will take care of the cost" he explained befor wrapping an arm around your waist holding you close steadying you and tilting his head down kissing the tip of your ear.

"And you my love, they are ready...Lets go meet the little one shall we?~" you took a shaky breath closing your eyes one shaky hand lowering to your tummy again. You nodded hesitantly.

"Everything will be fine love...A bit of morning sickness is hardly anything to worry about" he added kissing your head again you hummed nodding swallowing back your worry and grinned it was clear to everyone present you were trying yourself in knots over this. Offred moved shifting looking up to you opening her mouth but stopped when Henry met her gaze.

"You may speak freely Offred...My wife and I-this is our first preganacy..If you'd like to try and sooth her worries you can goodness knows if anyone here can it would be you~. Despite what you've heard and have seen of me I wont have your tongue cut out for speaking. I may be a monster but I like to think myself a fair one" he ended with a small chuckled squeezing your waist. You looked to Offred who smiled and nodded.

"You..Its fine the scans they are just pressure, no need to worry Mrs Cavill...It's worth it the relief afterwards knowing they are healthy" she said eyes moving skittish between you both. You smiled nodding moveing closer clasping her hand between yours, she gasped at first as you squeezed her hand.

"Thank you Offred I- people sometimes overlook how frightening baring children truly is...The worry you have as a mother even before they are here is..Indescribable" you stepped back glancing to the anger in serenas face fred hand one hand around her forearm holding her back anchoring her to her spot. You smirked to Offred who gave a tiny smile to you. You stood back wrapping both arms around one of your husbands giving a tight squeeze before smiling looking to your husband.

"I'm ready let go and meet our baby~" you said now being over run with excitment. Ready to see your baby, your very own child. You took a deep breath and tipped your head to Fred and Serena.

"Under his eye, I pray everything ends up being well with your child" Fred said as you and Henry began twisting seeing a doctor waiting by a frosted glass door watching you with a smile. Henry moved shaking the other commanders hand in a firm handshake making Fred wince slightly.

"Thank you Commander Waterford, we pray your handmaid and child are healthy also...Come along love its time" he said ushering you towards the open dooras the doctor moved inside the room.

It was a few minutes later before you were helped onto a bed Henry hovered over you standing to your right holding your hand as a large machine was wheeled in next to you on the left. The main reason Henry had the new scanner brought in was becasue he absolutly refused to have any male placing anything inside of you. He was possessive like that.

You bit your lip holding your husbands hand he moved his thumb over your knuckels. You were both tense hoping that nothing was wrong that you were just one of those women who suffered more symptoms.

"Hey its okay love...Its going to be okay we will find out if theres anything wrong and we will get through it together" he whispered to you, you nodded whimpering quietly trying to fight off tears and held your breath looking straight up at the ceiling. Henry moved a little higher blocking your veiw of the white tiles above you and smiled dipping down for a flurry of quick butterfly kisses. He stopped and looked you in the eye nodding.

"Y/n your fine, they will be fine you've never had a strong stomach maybe its just that?" You nodded sighing closing your eyes taking a deep breath as he placed a final kiss on your palm squeezing your hand.

After hushing you and letting you finally pull yourelf together Henry began exchanging a few pleasantries with the doctor as he switched on the machine bringing it to life. Henry watched the mans every move as he prepared everything. Finally the man sat on a stool and rolled over near your head a squeezey bottle in his hand.

"Right here we are all ready~ Now Mrs Cavill I understand that your finding this pregnancy difficult with morning sickness and fatigue?" You and Henry both nodded and the doctor smiled reassuringly.

"Well there are many things that can cause this most times it is from dietary changes sometimes in pregnancy you can be unable to stomach something you'd normally have or it can be a lack of certain vitamins, restless sleep, hormone imbalances there are so many things that can cause it and it is rarely anything to worry about...But sometimes on occasion it can be an issue with the child and that is what we are looking for today now if we can just pull up your dress we can meet your little miracle and I can check for anything abnormal" he said moving to pull your dress but Henry growled beating him to it grasping the hem and folding it up over your tummy tucking it just under your breasts. Then moved back to holding your hand leaning over you one arm resting on the bed above your head. The doctor swallowed seeing the stockings and garter belt. Silk bend was high on your hips so shouldnt be a problem he debated asking you remove it but thought better of it when the Apostle in the room growled at him for staring. 

He stuttered quickly warning you of the cold gel and quickly squirted the jelly on your belly. Henry moved forward and kissed your head eyes locked on the other male who was moving rather nervously under the Apostle's heavy gaze his hand shaking as he placed the wand on your tummy and the screen lit up.

"Here we go....Now this is all the fluid around the little one and lots of padding which is good...I would have thought there would be more with your size though" he said off handedly then tapped a few buttons you and Henry held your breath as the image changed on the screen it was all a yellow pink skin tone and smooth really detailed. You watched eyes glued to the moniter searching praying for a healthy child to appear on the screen. 

The nervous male moved the wand lower and pressed harder making you wince it wasnt painfull but uncomfortable he flinched hearing your husband growl at him for a second time.

"Ah sorry there I had to press a little harder I apologize for not warning you...But the good news is everything here seems fine...My only concern is we would normally see a little more thickening along the lower lining but it's nothing harmfull" he explained immediatly you and Henry shared a look relaxing a little.

"So there isn't anything wrong?" Henry asked catching the doctor in his striking blue gaze you held your breath waiting for the quivering man to speak. He chuckled nervously and tapped a few more buttons on the machine.

"Well...I see no problems here around the child I will check your baby for abnormalities now...Personally I suspect that it may just be your wife is suffering from chronic morning sickness its fairly common and goes hand in hand with fatigue. But we will notleave things to chance I am going to be extra thourough...I'm just going to locate your child and then do the big reveal" he moved the wand frowning then moved lower and lower, left right then quickly stopped back tracking a few centimetres as something caught his eye. He turned and smiled to you both.

"Ah here we are they are low right now but will most likely move higher later on...Right I'm just going to zoom out and we can see your child in Three.. Two ...One" with his final word he zoomed out watching the screen and there it was. A child your child you froze your world stopped for a few breaths then you were snapped out of it by Henry who had let out a laugh of disbelief. Your husband shook his head and pulled your hand to his lips peppering kisses on it eyes locked on the screen. 

There on screen was your precious bundle you could make out their tiny head and spine they were faceing you head on. You shook your head tears springing to your eyes you let out a quiet sob unable to contain yourself as suddeny it hit you. That was a baby. Your baby. A child growing inside of you. Henry moved into you tighter kissing your head but your joy was cut short as the sonographer frowned checking the readings on the side of the screen.

"Hold on...Thats only? But then whats?" You swallowed blinking Henry quickly shushed you as you made to ask what was worng.

"Whats going on? Is there anything wrong? Is my child alright" Henry's voice quickly became irritated and gravely as the doctor moved the wand and his face split into huge grin as he solved the mystery he shook his head in disbelief. 

"No no...I am sorry but I had missed something, this is i have not zoomed out all the way" you and Henry both frowned at the man as he turned with a huge grin on his face.

"Nothing bad I assure you Mrs Cavill you were concerned about your morning sickness and fatigue...You have absolutly no reason to be...My only concern was that this child is smaller then I would have liked and...This would be why if you'd look to the screen" shock as he zoomed out further. Revealing another child. 

"Twins! We are- no thats It cant be?!" You cried covering your mouth woth a shaky hand seeing two tiny children one on top of the other the doctor smiled.

"That would explain everything, your hightened hormone levels from having twins are causeing your fatigue and morning sickness to be severe...God has created two souls our first set of twins in this district.Congratulations to the both of you" you could barly hear him through the pounding in your ears eyes fixed on the image. There were two. You were going to have two children at once. You ignored everything being said moving a hand to the left of your tummy near the wand where the baby resting on top was and suddenly began sobbing.

Henry who had been talking to the doctor whilst you spaced out he was quick to bundle you up in his arms kissing your head shushing you mentioning baby A and baby B but you were still lost in your awe. Twins? You were having twins it took your breath away you locked your eyes watching the tiny movements as they wriggle along side one another and your heart melted you released a sob and twisted into Henry holding him shaking with tembles.

"Oh love? Come now whats the matter? I know its a shock but their okay" Henry moved to sit on the bed as the doctor moved handing you a tissue before tapping away at the keys collecting stills from the scan. It was a matter of moments befor he was placing printed photos of the children on the side and leaving giving the Apostle and his wife privacy. Henry moved cupping your face making you look at him your tears were of relief and joy but he still did not like seeing them.

"Hey hey love look a me...Listen to me..They are safe and healthy just small but twins usually are...They are fine and you are fine...Your just going to be much more symptomatic is all" you nodded and held him tight breathing him in as he moved wiping the gel off your tummy. As you cried softly in wiping at your eyes.

"H-healthy? They are-we are ok-ay? Theres no-nothing wrong with me?" You stuttered still sniffling and coughing trying to calm yourself down as he pulled your dress back down to cover you legs and twisted you to sit up and stepped between your legs holding you tight kissing your head sweely.

"No absolutely nothing, you are all fine all three of you. You are being prescribed some vitamins and we have a new diet plan and you were correct...You need lots of sleep you'll have blood testes next week to test for anemia and things like that but thats it apart from that there is nothing they want to investigate" you nodded sniffling tears still trickling you had been so worried. 

He moved pulling you slowly off the bed and tucked the scan photos into his pocket befor draping his coat over you ushering you out quickly with some paperwork in hand.

Youd managed to escape the clinic and get home without being disturbed and once home Henry had ushered you straigt upstairs dressing you for bed befor tucking you in the rest of the familywas calledjnto your room where he had anounced the news passing around the scan photos proudly. You each got hugs and excitement filled the room. After the initial congratulations and banter was out of the way the men got down to business. Henry gave Molly the new pictoral diet plan and vitamin recommendations she quickly scammpered off downstairs to whip something up. 

Which left the three huge overprotective men to discuss the other important tuings such as new houshold rules for you. It was quickly decided you now had a bed time and someone having to be around you at all times, everytime you eat someone had to be there to make sure your sticking to the new meals. From now on you will never leave the house without Jai or Chris. Molly no ponger counted as a gaurd so you would not be leaving tne house alone with her either. It wasnt long before the rules were decided. You complained but ou were out voted three to one apparently ou could not vote on behalf of the children that was cheating. Finally all the excitement of the day caught up with you andnit was only noon! At tne first yawn Henry had pushed put his two brothers ending the debate on what route you should take for a daily walk.

Henry climbed into bed witn you curling around you from behind protectively. His hands smothed over your small bump and he began drawing patterns on your taught stomach. You sighed relaxing into the bed letting him tug you cloepser to him. He kissed your neck humming softly.

"I love you y/n, so much I'm so proud of you you were beautiful and poised, elegant every bit a perfect wife..I know it was hard for you to watch that but I'm thankifull you managed it...We are a team you and me against the world, against everyone and you made it clear today...I cannot wait untill theh are here to see what a strong and caring mother they have" Henry's voice waslow baritone and calm lulling you deeper into a sleepy haze. You yawned againg stretching out befor snuggling deeper into him.


End file.
